The Return of the Fab Five
by AvidMovieFan16
Summary: Sequel to "The Fab Five", Lolita Hart and the Horsemen are back. Only this time, when their attempt at a resurface comeback goes wrong; the gang receive a phone call from Walter Mabry- an opportunity to come to Macau, China in order to find out who's behind debunking them. Together, the magicians do everything they can to clear their names.
1. Seeking out The Eye

**Author's Note: Hey everybody, I'm back!**

 **I saw Now You See Me 2 at the theaters over the summer and it was alright. However for my story, I'll be taking liberties. For instance: Henley Reeves is still a member of the Horsemen, Lula never replaced her. Alma Dray returns (replacing Merritt McKinney's twin brother Chase) and there will be relationship drama between her and Dylan Rhodes. Plus, she'll be siding with Arthur Tressler and his son. And also there'll be a big surprise at the end!**

 **For those of you who continued to favorite and follow my first NYSM fan fic "The Fab Five" thank you so much. I'm glad you like my story.**

 **I hope you like the new story, read on and enjoy yourselves.**

 **I don't own Now You See Me 2 or the characters. It solely belongs to Lions gate and Summit Entertainment. I just own my returning OC Lolita Hart.**

Chapter 1

It's night time in New York City, a mysterious hooded figure approaches a building and goes in. Walking down a tunnel, the figure pulls the hood off; revealing to be none other than J. Daniel Atlas- one of the Horsemen.

Going downstairs, he enters a dark area of the tunnel and makes his way to a secret room- with an eye image on the door.

Using his phone as a flashlight, Daniel enters and the door shuts behind him.

" _Welcome Daniel Atlas,"_ A cryptic voice said.

"Who am I speaking to?" Daniel inquired, coming closer.

"I ask to see the face behind all of this,"

" _You've asked many questions, and registered many complaints._ " The voice responded.

" _You can rest assured that we've heard you._ "

"Have you?" Daniel asks. "Because I don't…"

" _Trust?_ " The voice questioned.

"No," said the magician.

" _Your leader, your fellow Horsemen, perhaps even us_?"

"I don't like that we've been living in hiding for a year." Daniel answered with a hint of resentment in his tone.

One year ago, Daniel and his fellow Horsemen members- Merritt McKinney, Henley Reeves, Jack Wilder, and Lolita Hart- had outsmarted the FBI and won the public's adulation with their Robin Hood-style magic acts. Dylan Rhodes, an FBI agent who worked on the case turned out to be behind everything the magicians had done (plus recruiting them) and had become their leader. As of today, they're keeping low profiles, waiting for instructions from The Eye.

Now, Daniel had grown impatient and therefore decided to seek out The Eye himself underground.

"I don't like that every message I get from Dylan is, 'Wait, be patient. The Eye has a plan.'"

" _Wait, be patient. The Eye has a plan,_ " The voice insisted.

"This is games and it's not working for me," Daniel said sharply.

" _You feel it is you who should be leading the Horsemen, not Dylan._ "

" _If that is what you desire, stay the course."_ The voice advised.

" _Trust that your unique talents and remarkable mind will not go unrecognized._ "

" _We have a new mission for the Horsemen. Dylan has a plan and will gather you soon."_ The voice informed.

" _Now leave!"_

Daniel leaves.

Once he was outside, Daniel dials Henley's phone number.

At Henley's apartment, the phone rings and Henley answers.

"Hello?" She asks.

"Hey Henley, it's me Daniel." Daniel said.

"Hey Danny, what's up?"

"I think our waiting has come to an end,"

"What are you talking about?" Henley questioned, puzzled.

"I sought out The Eye," Daniel replied.

"You did what?" Henley's face formed an expression of disbelief.

"I know it sounds crazy, but trust me. I just found out there's a new mission for all of us, Dylan has a plan, and we'll get together soon." Daniel persuaded.

"Are you sure?" Henley asks, skeptical.

"Yes, if you want I'll come to your apartment and we'll talk about this."

The red head exhaled.

"OK then, if you insist."

"All right, bye."

"Bye,"

The two magicians hang up.

 **A/N: Okay, now in the next chapter Alma Dray comes to pay a visit to Dylan at his job.**

 **More soon!**


	2. Alma Dray Returns

**Author's Note: Hey everybody!**

 **Thank you for waiting. After posting the first chapter, I had to get ready for school- but now I'm free for spring break.**

 **Thank you for the favorites and follows, I feel motivated to continue with the story.**

 **To those who reviewed, a shout out to:**

 **NicoleR85: That's okay. I'm glad you loved the beginning, enjoy this new chapter. I will definitely update soon, and write Lolita and Henley in the story.**

 **Corianna15: Thanks enjoy.**

 **XxFreddyxx: Thank you so much! Enjoy.**

 **Now in this chapter, Alma Dray comes to see Dylan and you'll find out why she's there. Read on and enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2**

Dylan Rhodes walks up to a door and then peeks in. He turns around and enters a room, where a meeting is taking place. The conversation stops as everyone looked up.

"Oh hey, oh sorry;" Dylan apologized.

"Can I have you for a couple of minutes?"

"I'm right in the middle of something Dylan," Agent Natalie Austin responded.

"No, I know. It's okay; hey everybody. Sorry, sorry about that."

Natalie sighs.

"Call the mayor," She instructed the group and follows Dylan with a cross Agent Cowan behind her.

"Thanks a lot," said Dylan. "Twins huh? Good."

"Look I wouldn't have brought you out of that meeting unless it was something important."

The FBI agents go into Dylan's office. Up on a bulletin board there are hundreds of Horsemen photos, sightings, and maps.

Dylan had been doing secret investigations of The Eye and keeping tabs on the infamous magicians; outside of the agency. Cowan and Natalie are unaware of Dylan's true identity as the sixth Horsemen.

"It's about the Horsemen," Dylan continued. "Something's happening here and it's happening now. Message boards, elite magic society. There is chatter going on about the Horsemen and something happening with Octa, the giant software company."

"I know what Octa is," Natalie said.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but two months ago we sent men to Philadelphia because he knew…" Cowan interjected.

"And I said that I was wrong," Dylan added.

"He knew that the Horsemen were going to hit the Euro-Atlantic Banking Summit." Cowan broke in.

"I have proof," Dylan insisted.

"Let him talk," Natalie advised Cowan.

"Thank you, communications." The dark haired man pointed at his bulletin.

"Contact between who I think might be Daniel Atlas," Dylan hands Natalie a photo of Daniel.

"And who may be Merritt McKinney," He hands the brunette a photo of the mentalist.

"Same goes for Henley Reeves and Lolita Hart, those two might have stayed in touch with them." Dylan held up pictures of the escape artist and the contortionist.

"And what do you have?" Natalie inquired. "Emails, cell phones, or transcripts?"

"Pigeons," Dylan replied.

"What?" Cowan asks.

"I'm sorry, you mean stool pigeons?" Natalie questioned.

"No, I mean actual pigeon pigeons. Like carrier pigeons," Dylan clarified.

"Okay? Magicians work with pigeons,"

"Doves," Cowan corrected.

"Stay with me," Dylan persuaded.

"This pigeon, right here…there's Daniel Atlas; same pigeon, East Village." He points at a red line on the map. "Same pigeon, West Village… 42nd Street, pigeon…65th Street, all the way up to the George Washington Bridge on a sail boat with a guy that looks like Merritt McKinney. Yet also that same bird is at other locations where Lolita Hart and Henley Reeves have been spotted."

"And does this all mean…"

"I know what it means. It means nothing, its bullshit." Cowan piped up.

"I wouldn't underestimate him if I were you," A voice said.

The three adults turned around to see Alma Dray standing in the doorway. She looked the same as ever before, casually dressed and her long blonde hair down.

Dylan's face lights up.

"Alma," He walks over to the Frenchwoman and hugged her, as she hugs him back.

"You remember Cowan,"

"Yes of course," Alma said as Cowan nodded curtly.

"Natalie, this is Alma Dray from Interpol. Alma, Natalie Austin. She worked with me on the case last year as first timer off the desk." Dylan explained.

"Hello," Alma greeted, smiling.

"So you know a thing or two about these Horsemen?" Natalie questions.

"Yes," Alma nodded. "There are some things about Dylan that you don't know."

"Like what?"

"That is something you'll have to take up with him." Alma answered.

"So what brings you to the Big Apple?" Cowan asks. "On vacation?"

"Yes. Would you mind if I borrow Dylan for a second?"

"Not at all," Natalie replied.

Alma leaves the office with Dylan behind her.

"So you're still working at Interpol?" The FBI agent asked once they were out in the hallway.

Alma hesitates before answering "No, I got fired."

"What?" Dylan looked surprised. "Why?"

"Outside of Interpol, I've been doing secret investigations on The Eye. It went against the rules and when Interpol found out; I lost my job."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that," said Dylan.

Alma sighs.

"Anyways, I flew to New York just to get away from the drama of it. I figured I'd see you and we spend time together."

"But enough about me, what about you?" Alma asked. "Are you still researching The Eye?"

"No," Dylan said.

"Is that so?" Alma raised an eyebrow. "Then what was the conversation about?"

"It was about me keeping tabs on the Horsemen so I can stop them from performing any shenanigans, like they did in Vegas and New Orleans. Other than that, nothing much;" Dylan lied.

Alma seemed to buy it.

"Does Cowan and Natalie know about your true identity?" She questioned.

"No, and you can't say anything to them about it."

"Your secret is safe with me," Alma assured.

"Well, I better get back to work. It's great to see you again and don't worry you'll find another job. Plus we can definitely hang out together, do something."

The blonde nodded, smiling a bit.

"Sounds good to me, I'll see you around then."

"See you around then," said Dylan.

He turned around and went back to his office.

 **A/N: Well, I hoped you liked the second chapter! In the third chapter, Daniel visits Henley at her apartment. Until then, more soon!**


	3. Daniel visits Henley

**Author's Note: New chapter, hooray! Enjoy.**

Chapter 3

Daniel approaches the door to Henley's apartment. He knocks and waited a few minutes.

Within moments, the flame haired girl opens the door.

"Hey," said Daniel.

"Hi," said Henley. "Come on in,"

Daniel enters.

"So let me get this straight. You, Daniel Atlas sought out The Eye?" Henley asks.

The pair was now sitting in Henley's living room- across from each other, face-to-face. Daniel had just explained to his former assistant about seeking out The Eye the other night.

"Yes," He said nodding his head.

"And all because you got tired of receiving the same message from Dylan,"

"Yep," Daniel replied.

"Danny, I understand that you want to have another adventure like the one we had a year ago. But why can't you just enjoy the time off?" Henley asked with a hint of frustration.

"Especially since we were starting to be friends again," She added.

After the journey they experienced with the other Horsemen, Daniel and Henley decided to give their relationship another try. They even began to be amicable towards one another. But lately Daniel had been longing to perform again on stage; which Henley didn't know what to make of it.

Yet deep down, she didn't want to give up on Danny.

"Henley, I'm sorry that I've been impatient with Dylan. It's just I miss being on stage with you, Merritt, Lolita, and Jack. Even the thrill of being on the run, don't you?" Daniel questioned.

Henley exhaled.

"Yes, I do." She answered.

"I can assure you, once our second adventure is over we'll spend more together; I promise." The street magician said.

"Very well then," Henley said.

"We better start gathering the others since we'll be meeting with Dylan shortly." Daniel suggested.

The red head nodded. She and Daniel got up and left the apartment.

 **A/N: Well, I hoped you liked the third chapter, I did my best. Before I forget, thank you so much for reviewing plus the favorites and follows; I'm pleased you like the sequel. And same goes for the first story; I'm amazed it has 100 favorites.**

 **Special mentions to:**

 **NicoleR85: Thank you so much. I will get to that chapter, bear with me.**

 **Chloe and Marinda: Thank you, I definitely will.**

 **In the next chapter, Henley and Daniel get together Lolita Hart, Jack Wilder, and Merritt McKinney. Until then, see you next time!**


	4. Merritt, Jack, and Lolita

**Author's Note: New chapter, yay! Enjoy.**

Chapter 4

"It's all in the wrist,"

Somewhere in Brooklyn, Jack Wilder was practicing his card tossing tricks. Jack's girlfriend Lolita Hart and fellow Horseman Merritt McKinney were encouraging him on.

"Let the momentum of the card do the work for you; this last one I call the Stall." Jack said.

He tossed another card through the back of an empty car; which lands on top of the hood.

"Not bad," Merritt remarked.

Lolita nodded in agreement.

"Babe you got this," She said to Jack.

"Thanks doll face," He kissed the blonde contortionist on the lips.

"Now you want to see a thing of beauty?" Merritt asks.

"I do indeed," Jack grinned.

"Here you go,"

"And bingo, ban go, bongo;" The hypnotist tossed a card. But instead of it landing on the car, it lands on the ground.

"Oh well, at least you tried." Lolita shrugged.

"That's good. No, it's good to be positive." Jack said. "Despite making zero progress in a year,"

"Yeah," Merritt added.

"Whereas when it comes to hypnotism, the student has almost become the master. I've been practicing it on Lita here;" Jack puts his arms around Lolita.

"Ooh, that must have been fun for the both of you." Merritt grinned.

Lolita giggled.

"Yeah, I enjoyed it." She said.

Lately, Merritt gave Jack tips on hypnotism and so far, he's been getting good at it; by exercising techniques on Lolita.

Since the adventure, Lolita had with her friends ended; she and Jack continued dating. Often at times Jack would spend the night at Lolita's place, and Lolita would spend the night at Jack's place.

Aside from hypnotism, the sleight of hand had shown the honey blonde girl card tricks. Plus, Lolita showed Jack basic contortionist poses, although he could probably never be flexible.

"I like your confidence, but you might say that you have the better teacher." Merritt pointed out.

"Yeah," said Jack. "You're right, you're right. Your teacher definitely doesn't know what he's doing."

"No doubt about it," Lolita drawled.

"By the way, was this your card yesterday?" Jack inquired.

"In fact, it was," Merritt answered.

"I thought so,"

With that, Jack tossed one more card on the hood.

"That's not bad," Merritt commented.

"Two points for Jack Wilder," Lolita said.

"Thank you darling," Jack gives Lolita another kiss.

Suddenly, Daniel and Henley appeared on Daniel's motorcycle.

"If I can hypnotize Danny and Henley before you hit him with a card, I get top bunk for a week."

"Okay, that's a deal," Merritt agreed.

Jack goes over to the other two magicians.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Hey," Henley and Daniel said.

Jack grabs their wrists.

"Stare at the palm of your hands and as your eyes change focus; you will begin to notice…"

"Everything, because we're not hypnotized." Daniel interrupted.

"It's not working, please don't become him."

"Come on Danny, it's not a bad thing." Henley said.

"I agree with Henley," Lolita piped up. "Jack's been practicing on me,"

"Oh, not you too Lolita," Daniel sighs.

"What?" Lolita asks. "I don't mind,"

"Anyways, Dylan has a new plan and we're all going to meet him." Henley interjected.

"Whatever this new plan is, I hope it's enticing." Jack said.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm already feeling positive about it." Merritt said.

 **A/N: Just to let you know, when Jack's not dating Lolita he hangs out with Merritt. And when Lolita's not dating Jack, she hangs out with Henley. Just making an inference here especially since Jack said to Merritt "I get top bunk for a week." Plus, Lolita and Jack hang out with Merritt at his place at times.**

 **Anyways, this will have to be the last chapter I'm posting because I have plans this weekend and I go back to school next Monday. But fear not, I'll resume the story once I'm out for the summer.**

 **To those of you who reviewed, followed, and favorited; thank you. You guys rock!**

 **Until then, see you next time!**


	5. New Mission from Dylan

**Author's Note: Hey! What's happening everybody?**

 **Thank you for waiting. I am so excited about updating this story as well as writing the next few chapters.**

 **Thanks for the favorites and follows, I'm pleased you're interested in the story. Same goes for the first NYSM story "The Fab Five", I'm amazed people are still reading it. And to those who reviewed the previous chapter on this story: NicoleR85, Sweet Sunset Rain, and Harmonic Peace 5; have no fear. Summer's officially here and I'm free to update.**

 **Enjoy the new chapter and happy reading!**

Chapter 5

The five Horsemen went upstairs and entered a building where Dylan is waiting for them.

"Hey guys, how are you?" He asked.

"Good thanks," Henley responded.

"You all received my message?"

"Dylan, tell me what's going on here," said Merritt. He goes downstairs with the others following him to join their leader.

"You said I could get back on stage again," Jack piped up.

One year ago, Jack had faked his death as part of an act using a cadaver stolen from a morgue and an identical replacement car. He had been looking forward to performing again.

"I told you I'd think about it, and I have. And I really need you behind the scenes with me for a little while longer." Dylan replied.

"Dylan come on, I've been behind the scenes my whole life." Jack protested.

"Jack don't sweat it, you'll get back on stage when you least expect it." Lolita said, seeing how dismayed the pickpocket became.

"Lolita's right. Hang in there Jack, good things come to those who wait." Henley advised.

Jack seemed to agree and nodded.

"I think the real issue is we've been in this…" Merritt started to say.

"Yeah, the issue is that we have been rehearsing for months for something…we don't even know what it is." Daniel interjected.

"And you're going to keep working until…" Dylan said.

"Until we work as a single organism. I know, I've heard you say that." Daniel cuts him off."

"The thing is when you that, I think what you're referring to is us, not you."

"Listen, I'm getting my orders directly from the Eye," Dylan said sharply. "Okay? And I give them to you. Now, if you don't like that you're welcome to go."

"No, I'm not going anywhere." Daniel retorted. "But I'm…I am taking better care of myself."

"Danny that's enough," Henley said giving the control freak a sharp look.

"Okay. So, does this mean we're actually going to do something?" Merritt inquired, breaking up the tension.

"Do tell," said Lolita.

"Yes," Dylan answered. "You've all heard of Octa and their playboy CEO Owen Case."

"His partner Walter Mabry, died about a year ago. You want to know what all this has been leading to?" Dylan asks.

"Yeah," said Henley.

"Octa's hosting the launch of the next-gen cell phone." Dylan explained. "Once these phones hit the streets, they'll siphon their users' information to the black market. Meaning Octa's selling privacy to up their profit; so, the Eye has decided to expose them for it."

"Our mission is to hijack the show. Rehearsal's over guys. This is what we've been waiting for, now it's time to get to work." The FBI agent concluded.

So, for the next hour; the Horsemen and Dylan started planning to crash the Octa show.

 **A/N: Well, I hoped you enjoyed it!**

 **Coming up in the next chapter, The Horsemen perform their comeback show. However, the crap hits the fan when Jack is revealed to be alive and Dylan is exposed as the sixth Horseman. The five magicians get away going down the second escape tube on the rooftop and retreat to Daniel's apartment (instead of going down the first tube, getting hypnotized, and winding up in Macau).**

 **Don't forget to review, another chapter coming soon!**


	6. Comeback show goes awry

A/N: New chapter, woo hoo! Special thank you to NicoleR85: thank you so much, I will continue to update. Enjoy this new chapter. Happy reading everyone, quick reminder; I don't own Now You See Me. I just own Lolita Hart.

Chapter 6

The next day, the Horsemen and Dylan set their plan to hijack Octa's show in motion. Jack disguised himself as a security guard, instructing people to place their items in the bin. He informed another security guard saying Owen Case had a memo mentioning some surprise guests participating in the show.

"We're all good. I'm heading to the control room." Jack said to Dylan in his microphone.

"All right. Thanks, Jack;" Dylan replied. He kept in touch with the magicians, giving instructions.

"Atlas go," Dylan instructed.

"No Dylan, I can't…" Daniel objected, who was posing as a server.

Merritt, Lolita, and Henley are behind him, posing as servers.

"What, what's the problem?" Dylan asks.

"There's too many people," Daniel responded.

"Atlas, I got Owen landing now."

"Okay, I'm going now,"

Lolita and Henley go inside an elevator. Merritt walks past Daniel.

"Stop," Another server came up to Daniel.

He arranges the food on the tray.

Once Daniel is in the hallway, he takes off his tie and collar and kicks off his shoes. The tray turns into a briefcase and Daniel dons a pair of glasses.

Entering a different room, he walks up to Owen Case himself.

"Mr. Case, John from legal. Just need your signature for release." Daniel informed.

Owen signs the paper.

"Thank you so much," Taking the clipboard, Daniel walks away.

Walking past a guard, the illusionist goes to a room.

"Hey there, buddy!" Daniel greeted a computer technician. "Smile!"

He takes a picture with a camera.

"Who are you? What the hell?" The guy demanded.

"Who am I?" Daniel asks. "It is picture day. Did Julie not tell you it's picture day?" He pulls the picture from a Polaroid.

"Picture day? What are you…" The guy looked dumbfounded.

"Computer-wide policy," Daniel cuts him off.

"Look, I got a job to do;" The guy protested.

"I have a job to do too," Daniel replied.

"Hold on a second, what is that?"

"I'm going to need some back up here," Daniel said to his walkie talkie, he takes the guy's ID.

"Who are you calling? Hey, that's my ID!" The guy exclaimed.

"Security, my name is…Bo Walsh, thank you."

"Hey, I'm Bo Walsh!" Bo insisted.

"Calm down please," Daniel puts a bracelet on Bo's wrist.

Two security guards entered.

"Hey, hey! What's going on?" The guard demanded.

"This guy just came and put a flashlight in my eyes." Bo responded.

"I'm trying to do my job. This guy, check his badge." Daniel advised.

"Who is this guy?"

"I'm Bo Walsh, not him." Bo protested.

"It says here 'Evans Mental Facility.'" The guard read the identification. "'Mark D. Stooge'."

"Hold on a second, I've never seen this before in my life." Bo denied.

"I'm sorry Mr. Walsh," The guard apologized to Daniel. "Come on Mr. Stooge,"

"Hold on. He's not Mr. Walsh!"

"Come on, let's go;" The guard starts to escort him out.

"What's going on here?" Bo demanded. "I'm Bo Walsh, not him!"

"You cannot trust anybody in this city anymore, can you?" Daniel said to himself once the guards and Bo left.

He opens a door and stashed the file in.

Bo wrestled with one of the guards.

"Get off me! Look, I want to make a phone call."

"I want to call my boss!" He yelled.

"Hey, hey! What's going on?" Jack asked, rushing up to Bo.

"I want to call my boss, and this jackass…" Bo started to explain.

"Hey! Make your phone call. That's your right sir," Jack advised.

"That's my right," Bo snapped.

He pulls out his cell phone only to discover he's holding a banana.

"What the hell?" Bo asked, puzzled.

"You're crazy, let's go;" said the guard.

"This isn't my…where's my phone?"

Turns out, Jack swiped Bo's phone and replaced it with a banana.

Once Bo and the guards were out of sight, Jack said into his microphone "Atlas, Stooge has left the building."

"Okay," Daniel finishes the task and leaves the computer room. "The circuit board is ours. I am leaving backstage."

Spotting Owen Case, Dylan signals Lolita and Henley.

"Lolita, Henley you're on." He said.

Once the two girls saw Owen, they took it as their cue.

Putting her contortionist skills to good use, Lolita gets on her knees and bends over backwards. She takes a tray with food.

"Care for some appetizers people?" Lolita asked the crowd as she crawled on her knees.

People stared at the flexible girl with a mixture of awe, shock, and wonder. They start reaching for the food.

Henley joins in and a slew of guests came up to her.

Merritt stood by, serving cocktail drinks. From the corner of his eye, he watched the girls keeping the crowd occupied.

As the red head offered food to a bunch of people, Lolita stood on both feet and bent over forwards, her head between legs; and holding another tray. Several people came for more finger food.

Owen watched the scene looking both intrigued and perplexed.

Merritt leads him away.

"By focusing and following the flow of my words as you're flowing and floating," He snaps his fingers, hypnotizing him.

"Which is why you're focusing on my commands. You got this far in life by listening to one voice, the voice in your head; this is that voice." Merritt placed a small object in Owen's ear.

Opening a door, the mentalist brings Owen to a video camera.

"Look at the light," Merritt said. "Listen to your own voice," He leaves.

Meanwhile, Henley used her escapist skills to get away from the crowd. Lolita wrapped up her contortion abilities. They follow Merritt backstage for the show.

Dylan stands by as everyone waited for the show to start.

"Good work ladies," Merritt commented.

"Thank you," said Henley.

"The pleasure's all ours." Lolita said.

They were now wearing performance ensembles. Henley's outfit consisted of a black peplum top, pants, a shrug, and peep toe wedges. Lolita wore a black halter top, sleek pants, a bolero jacket, and flat pumps. Merritt wore a hat and dark suit.

Lolita and Jack exchanged glances.

"I'm actually nervous, and I'm not even going on stage." He admitted.

"There's nothing to be nervous about baby, your time to be on stage will come." The blonde assured, adjusting her earpiece.

Jack grins at her.

"I admit from the neck up there are issues," Merritt starts to strike up a conversation with Daniel. "But from the neck down, the David…"

"Owen Case," A woman announced.

Audience cheered and applauded as Owen appeared front and center.

"Good morning Octa-lites," Merritt said to Owen over the microphone.

"Good morning Octa-lites," Owen repeated.

"Now I've made the claim…that Octa 8 is pure magic. But the truth is, that's just one of those things I say…You know the truth is that's just one of those things I say…when in fact I mean something else. What else do I mean?"

"Well, here to fill you in on some of my fabulous lies and hypocrisy," Owen continued. "And to perform some of the most dazzling feats of magic you have ever seen…They are the world's greatest magicians. Here to expose me for the fraud I truly am. Ladies and gentlemen, here are the Horsemen."

Enthusiastic cheers and applause erupted as images of the four members appeared on stage.

Suddenly; Merritt, Daniel, Henley and Lolita jumped out on the platform.

"Hello New York!" Daniel greeted the crowd. "Thank you so much,"

"Hey, it's great to be back," Merritt remarked.

"That's the truth Merritt," Lolita said.

"Couldn't agree more, Lolita." Henley added.

Dylan looked on proudly.

"Thank, thank you. Um okay, we want to talk to you about your privacy."

"What does your privacy mean to you?" Daniel asks the audience.

"Because apparently to Owen Case, it means absolutely nothing." Merritt said.

"More like less than nothing," Henley interjected.

"See now, he took your privacy for granted. Exploited it," Lolita said.

"Right, and we're not just talking about the things that you already agreed to, when you signed; probably without reading the terms and conditions of Octas 1 through 7." Daniel continued.

Dylan looks at his phone puzzled. He held a card that said, "The Fool."

Meanwhile back in the lobby, Jack sees Natalie, Cowan and the other FBI agents enter.

"Dylan, the FBI is here." Jack whispered discreetly in the microphone.

"All right, don't worry about it. Go to plan C-4, lock the doors." Dylan replied.

He exits the auditorium.

"Hey boss, I'm glad you're here." Dylan greeted.

"Don't," Natalie heads for the auditorium, with Cowan behind her.

"Guys, look. We got to move around, get in through the back." Dylan advised.

"These Horsemen are tricky, okay? They got backup plans on top of backup plans."

"Hey sorry, don't mean to gloat, but I told you so." The dark-haired man apologized to Cowan, who looked skeptical.

"Cut the bullshit, Rhodes." Cowan said curtly.

"We got an anonymous phone call an hour ago. Confirms everything I've been telling her."

"What are you talking about?" Dylan questioned.

"You sent agents to Detroit and Philadelphia. You've been crying wolf so we wouldn't send them here." Natalie pointed out.

"Boss please," Dylan insisted.

"Keep working on the doors," Natalie instructed.

"Please tell me that you haven't bought into Cowan's crazy, paranoid fantasia."

 _Back on stage…_

"Now before the show begins," Lolita announced.

"We had Owen agree to our own terms and conditions." Henley interjected. "Everything he felt was private…"

Suddenly, Henley's microphone acted fuzzy. The ginger-haired woman looked confused.

"That he feels is really private…"

The audience looked confused as well.

"Yeah, everything that he once considered private is now…" Daniel starts to step in.

But before Daniel could finish, the lights dim and the power goes out. Bright light blinds the crowd.

" _As the Horsemen like to say, magic is about controlling perception._ " A deep voice said.

Lolita suddenly felt nervous.

"Uh guys, what's happening?" She asked her fellow members.

" _You see them as champions of the truth. But are they?_ "The voice asks.

" _Or is that just another one of their illusions?"_

 _Outside…_

"What is going on Rhodes?" Natalie inquired, seeing what was happening.

"This is crazy," Dylan commented, not sure what to make of it.

"We got to get everyone to the other exits." He suggested. "Let's go to the back,"

"No, you stay here." Natalie snapped.

" _So, since they clearly love secrets…"_ The deep voice continued.

" _Let's reveal some of theirs,"_

"Danny, everyone, get off the stage." Dylan said to his walkie talkie.

"Abort,"

The quartet start to leave the stage.

"Jack, go with them. I'll see you at the meet-up point."

"Let's go," said Daniel.

" _Do you recall the death of Jack Wilder?"_ The mysterious voice asked.

" _What if I told you he's not just alive, but he's actually right here."_

The light shines bright on Jack for everyone to see.

The pickpocket started to run, catching up with the others.

An image of Jack in disguise appeared on stage.

" _And do you know who else is here? The FBI, let's let them in, shall we?"_

" _And now for the big reveal…"_ The voice declared.

"Go, go! To the stage," Natalie ordered, as the FBI start to go in.

People start to leave.

" _There's a sixth Horseman, and he's the biggest criminal of them all. FBI agent Dylan Rhodes."_

In front of Cowan and Natalie, Dylan is revealed.

"I knew it," said Cowan.

"What?" Natalie asked in disbelief.

Cowan starts to cuff him.

"This is so much deeper than you know, boss."

"You think you're looking at one thing, but you have no idea."

"Who are you?" Natalie demanded.

"The same man I've always been. Boys, I'm sorry;"

Dylan released the cuffs, placing them on Cowan's wrists. When Natalie and the others tried to stop Dylan, he cuffs them as well. The now ex FBI agent leaves.

"You got to be kidding me," Cowan said in disbelief.

"We've got to get to the chute, go!" Jack commanded.

"Who were those guys?" Henley asked.

"I don't know!" Lolita replied.

The Horsemen go upstairs on the roof.

"Hurry, hurry!" Henley shouted.

"Keep going!" Jack yelled.

"How the hell could this happen?" Merritt demanded once he made it below the ladder.

"I thought he had everything under control,"

"Yeah, apparently, he didn't." Daniel added.

"Maybe you're the leak, Dan. Where you been sneaking off to?" The hypnotist asked.

"Don't you dare for a second insinuate that I had…" Daniel retorted.

"I'm not insinuating. That's your…" Merritt argued.

"Now's not the time to be arguing!" Lolita breaks up the fight. "We need to get out of here!"

"To the second chute!" Henley points to the left.

"Come on, Lolita!" Jack grabs the blonde's hand.

One by one, the five went inside a second chute and started sliding.

Screaming, they keep sliding until they reached the end. The magicians came flying out and piled on top of each other.

Getting themselves off one another, they retreated to Daniel's apartment.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed my take on the getaway scene. I get it they wanted a little disappearing act, but that just didn't make no sense, the Horsemen should know better. But it was what it was.**

 **Anyways, coming up in the next chapter Walter Mabry contacts the Horsemen inviting them to come to Macau, China; to find out who's behind debunking them and the Horsemen agree.**

 **More soon!**


	7. An Opportunity Presnts Itself

Chapter 7

The five Horsemen sat in the living room of Daniel's apartment, silent. Their comeback show had been botched; and on top of it Jack and Dylan's covers had been blown. Now they were at a loss.

Henley is the first to speak.

"I don't understand, who would do such a thing to us?" She asks.

"Do you think Dylan had something to do with it?" Daniel questioned.

"He'd never do that to us," Lolita pointed out, who was laying her head on Jack's lap.

Everyone turned to look at the honey blonde girl. Lolita sat up straight.

"Dylan brought us all together in the first place, and we trusted him as our leader." She continued. "Why would he stab us in the back like that?"

"She's got a point there," Merritt agreed. "Maybe you had something to do with it, Dan."

"Me?" Daniel asked in disbelief. "I can't believe you would say that,"

"Don't deny it, Danny." Henley said. "Especially since you had the nerve to seek out the Eye."

"Wait, _you_ sought out the Eye?" Jack asked, surprised.

"That sure took a lot of guts on your part," Lolita retorted with sarcasm in her tone.

"Look, I got sick and tired of being in hiding for a year; and hearing the same old thing from Dylan." Daniel snapped.

"We get that, but you could have been a little more patient and enjoy the time off." Henley shot back.

"So, nevertheless, you probably snuck off to someone and leaked something about our show." Merritt said sharply.

Before Daniel could say another word, his phone starts to ring.

"Who could that possibly be?" He asked.

Lolita shrugged. "It's probably Dylan calling to check on us,"

"Just answer it Danny," Henley advised.

The illusionist picks up the phone and answers.

"Hello?" Daniel asks.

"Is this Daniel Atlas?" An English voice asked.

"Yes, who am I speaking to?"

"My name's Walter Mabry and I'm calling because I want to help you and your fellow Horsemen." The voice answered.

"Walter Mabry?" Daniel repeated, puzzled.

Merritt, Henley, Jack, and Lolita exchanged looks.

"I thought you died one year ago," Daniel said.

"Turns out I pulled a Jack Wilder and reinvented myself." Walter replied.

"I'm going to put you on speaker," Daniel pressed the speaker button; as the others listened.

"You were saying?"

"As I was saying, the reason why I'm contacting you all is because I would like to help you." Walter continued.

"How?" Henley questioned.

"I have something that my former partner Owen Case created which prevented me from using, it contains vital information. And I want all of you to retrieve it for me;" Walter explained.

"So, what do we have to do?" Jack inquired.

"Come to Macau, China tomorrow. We will meet at the hotel where you'll be staying as guests and I'll give you further details."

"What's in it for us?" Merritt asked.

"Your names will be cleared," The Englishman answered. "What do you say?"

The group exchanged glances.

"We're in," said Daniel.

"Excellent, pack your bags and be ready to go tomorrow morning. A car will pick you up from your apartments in New York; and take you to JFK where you'll board the flight. Once you arrive in Macau, you'll be taken to the hotel. See you all tomorrow,"

Walter hangs up.

"Well, what do you guys think?" Daniel asks.

"I'm all for it," Henley said shrugging.

"It sounds peculiar, but…whatever;" Merritt said.

Lolita and Jack nodded.

"Quick question, should we tell Dylan about this?" Lolita asked.

"No, Lolita; we are doing this without him this time." Daniel replied.

"Meantime, go home and pack. Set your alarm clocks for early in the morning, be dressed and ready to go. If Dylan calls, don't answer." The self-proclaimed leader instructed.

The other four start to leave.

"I would spend the night at your place Lo, but tonight's not good." Jack said once they were outside.

"That's okay," Lolita responded. "We'll do it again sometime. You know, now that you're technically 'back from the dead'; you'll get to perform again."

"That's true," Jack agreed, smiling a bit. "So, I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

Lolita nodded.

The mimic kissed the contortionist on her lips.

Jack took Lolita to her apartment in Brooklyn and went to his place. She went inside with her key, locked the door and started packing her duffel bags as well as her purse.

Lolita took a shower, had dinner, and watched a movie before turning it in early. After charging her phone, (and turning her ringer on high in case Jack called) setting and turning the clock on for early tomorrow morning; Lolita got in bed and fell asleep feeling very optimistic about the opportunity.

 **A/N: Hope you liked it!**

 **In the next chapter, Alma confronts Dylan about lying to her and out of anger she sides with Walter and his father. So, stay tuned!**


	8. Trouble in Paradise

A/N: I'm back! Enjoy.

Chapter 8

Dylan had managed to get away from all the chaos at the Octa show. He is now at his apartment.

There is a knock at the door.

Dylan gets up. He walks to the door, thinking it's the Horsemen, or Cowan and Natalie demanding his head.

When Dylan opens the door, it's not the Horsemen nor Natalie and Cowan. Instead it's Alma Dray and she did not look happy.

"Alma," said Dylan. "What a surprise,"

"We need to talk," Alma said, her tone rather serious.

Dylan let the blonde Frenchwoman in.

Alma turned to face him.

"You lied to me," She said.

"What are you talking about?" Dylan asked, confused.

"Don't play coy with me," Alma snapped.

"You claimed that you were stopping the Horsemen from pulling some stunts, but turns you were helping them!"

"Wait a minute, is this about what happened at Octa?" Dylan questioned. "How did you found out about it?"

"I was at the hotel where I'm staying, I happened to turn the channel, and there you were on the news; exposed as the sixth Horseman." Alma explained.

"I didn't want to believe it at first, but how I know. In other words, you're still going deeper into the Eye,"

Dylan sighed. "Yes, I am."

"Why are you still doing this?" Alma demanded, raising her voice.

"What did you expect?" Dylan shot back. "It's what I needed to do,"

"Well, for one thing you could have been honest with me." Alma retorted.

"Well, I'm sorry. Just because _you_ lost your job for investigating the Eye, that doesn't mean I have to stop because _I_ lost mine." Dylan snapped.

"You know what, Dylan?" Alma asked angrily. "If you want to continue with the Eye business, go ahead. Just leave me out of it!"

"Alma…" Dylan started to say.

"Forget it," Alma leaves, slamming the door behind her.

Alma walked down the street, feeling very frustrated.

Suddenly, Alma's cell phone starts to ring. Pulling it out from her purse, she answers.

"What do you want Dylan?" Alma demanded.

"This isn't Dylan," A British voice answers.

"Oh, then who am I speaking to?" Alma asked.

"This is Walter Mabry, I have a favor to ask of you." Walter responded.

"Do share," Alma said.

"How would you like to take the Horsemen down?" Walter asked.

An expression of interest formed on the ex-Interpol agent's face.

"All right, you now have my attention Monsieur Mabry." Alma replied. "What do I need to do?"

"Fly to Macau, China tomorrow. I will arrange a meeting for you with my father and you'll meet with him tomorrow evening. After you help us destroy the Horsemen, we'll assist you in getting your job at Interpol back." Walter explained.

"Sounds good to me," Alma said. "What about Dylan?"

"He'll be disposed of as well,"

Alma nodded in agreement.

"In that case, I'm in."

"Fantastic, we look forward to seeing you tomorrow," Walter said.

"Au revoir," Alma hangs up.

A devious smirk formed on the blonde's face. Once she gets her revenge on Dylan, it will serve him right for lying to her.

 **A/N: Alma Dray's sided with Walter Mabry and his father ha, ha, ha, ha. But that won't be the last of her. Keep an eye out for Alma in the next chapter (and later in the story) after the Horsemen meet with Walter and they agree to steal the chip.**

 **Anyways, hope you liked the chapter!**

 **Thank you to NicoleR85 for the review, I will update soon. Also thank you to Red Roza, Modern Day Alice, and Imaginist007 for the favorite and follows. I'm pleased you like my story.**

 **Until then, see you next time!**


	9. Welcome to Macau

A/N: Hey there, peeps! I'm back.

Before I start, thank you to NicoleR85 and The Individualist for the reviews enjoy the new chapter. Also thank you to Jezebel 999 for the favorite and Elaine3579 for the follow, I'm glad you like the story.

So, let's get on with the chapter and happy reading!

Chapter 9

The next morning, the Horsemen got up early to get ready for the trip. True to Walter's word, a car came to their apartments and picked them up.

After picking up Lolita in Brooklyn, the group headed to JFK and boarded the plane to Macau.

During the flight, Jack and Lolita played gin and rummy. Merritt, Henley, and Daniel chatted before joining the pickpocket and the contortionist in a game of poker.

They ate lunch and napped until landing in Macau.

A different car took them to the Sands hotel and casino. As the vehicle drove through town, Lolita marveled at the sight of bright neon lights, other hotels and casinos. It reminded her of Las Vegas where they had their first show just one year ago.

When the magicians arrived at the Sands, they're escorted by two security men who carried their luggage, inside to an elevator; as people played all sorts of card games.

The entertainers are quiet.

"Well, this is it," Henley said.

"Yeah, it's now or never," Lolita added.

"Exactly," Daniel agreed.

The elevator opens and the Horsemen see a man standing in front of a window with his back turned.

Finally, the man turns around and it's Walter Mabry in person.

"Welcome, Horsemen!"

The five looked rather uncertain about him.

"So, happy to be working with you," Walter said. "Glad that you could make it,"

"Please, come in, come in;" He invites them in.

The group steps out of the elevator and entered the room.

"How are you working with us?" Daniel inquired.

"Oh well, as much as a magician who pulls a rabbit from a hat is working with that rabbit." Walter replied as he slipped his shoes on.

"We'll be working together, yes, allow me to introduce myself." He walks over to the Horsemen.

"Yeah, you're Walter Mabry. You died a year ago;" Jack drawled.

"And you're back from the dead, which is inconceivable;" Lolita said.

"Yes," Walter answered. "An idea I got from you Mr. Wilder,"

"As inconceivable as it sounds, Miss Hart." He glanced at Lolita.

"Fake your death, the world puts its guard down."

"I'm able to control quite a few companies," Walter continued.

"Including my old partner, Owen's as a consortium of so-called anonymous shareholders."

"Exactly which SEC laws are violated?" Henley questioned.

"I believe it breaks all of them," said Walter.

"Oh, all of them," Henley repeated.

"You see, you all want an audience. Need one desperately, it's quite sad really. I, on the other hand, want the opposite of that." Walter addressed.

"I just want to be, and I am 100 percent off the grid."

"You know why?" He asks.

"Yeah, because the grid is for actual human beings." Daniel responded.

"No, because in a world of total surveillance, the only true freedom lies in not being seen." Walter replied.

"You can't control the grid from within the grid."

"Follow me," He said.

"Yeah," said Daniel.

He and the others don't move.

"Follow me," Walter repeated.

"Okay, all right," Daniel reluctantly follows him with the others behind.

"You used to be Daniel Atlas' assistant, my, my;" Walter said to Henley.

"Yeah, but I went solo," The red head replied.

"We can't all be held accountable for our personas," The Englishman pointed out.

Walter looked at Lolita.

"I remember you when your stage nickname was 'Lolita Longlegs'," He said to the blonde.

Lolita felt her face starting to blush, but she didn't show it. Instead she pursed her lips.

"Don't mention it," said the Louisiana native.

"Can we, Magic olio?"

Both Merritt and Henley smirked.

"Magic olio, that was 15 years ago;" Daniel said.

"I love magic, don't get me wrong," Walter insisted.

"Like you, and many others who, I suppose were not getting any sex in high school; I dabbled with it."

"But unlike you, I was unable to transition upward towards about magic. Science, you may have heard it called."

The Horsemen turned to see a sculpture of a building.

"So, would like to know my friends, why I invited you here?" Walter questioned.

Henley, Merritt, Daniel, and Jack shrugged.

"Do share we're curious," Lolita said.

"Good then, go on sit down," Walter offered. "There's no one standing in your way."

"Don't mind if I do," said Merritt.

He sits down on the couch. Jack sits next to him, then Lolita, Henley and Daniel.

"To start with, the man you stole from last year, turns out I had invested quite a lot of money in some of his companies; so, a lot of what you stole was in fact, mine." Walter began.

"Good news is, it's very easy for you to help me out." He assured.

"I just need your skills,"

An image of Owen Case appeared on the screen.

"Owen and I were like the Beatles," Walter resumed. "If the Beatles had been…"

"Elfin?" Daniel asks.

"Geniuses," Walter corrected.

"Oh, I'm sure the Beatles were geniuses all right;" Henley interjected.

"And like them, we had a dream," Walter added. "Could we create actual, genuine magic?"

An image of microchips appeared.

"And I'm guessing one of you achieved that dream, and it, wasn't you?" Merritt asked.

"That is what he would like you to think." Walter referred to Owen.

"My vision was a perfect blend of elegance and technology. But Owen wanted it for himself so he humiliated me by exposing my private files to the board of directors and convinced them that I am unstable."

"He had me kicked out of my own company," Walter proceeded. "And now he goes around taking credit for a chip that's not just the key to one computer, but every computer system on the planet. It can unencrypt anything, crack the defense firewall, manipulate markets, and spy on anyone. And now it's being sold to the highest bidder,"

"If you're so rich, why don't you just buy it?" Jack asked warily.

"So, he gets the money and the pleasure?" Walter asks. "No,"

"No, no, no. Besides, why would I buy it when I could have you steal it for me?" He questions.

Henley huffs. Lolita shook her head.

"It's being previewed tomorrow to the various suitors, which will include your targets, a crew lead by a South African gangster." The technology tycoon informed as a photo of different people flashed on screen.

"A South African gangster," Henley repeated.

"Wonderful," said Lolita.

"Yes, how your team gets past security, that's up to you. But once you do, you just need to inspect it and steal it." Walter advised.

"That's it?" Daniel asks.

"Come on, this is perfect for you, isn't it?" Walter persisted. "You're magicians and thieves,"

"What makes you think we could even consider doing this?" Jack asked.

"Oh wait, I had a reason," Walter said. "What was it? Oh yes, you see back home you're wanted criminals. But here, I control the police, the casinos, the media."

"I can give you a new life, out of hiding. And if you don't, you won't clear your names."

The five remained silent for a minute and thought it over. Finally, Daniel speaks up.

"We'll do it," He said.

"You sure?" Henley asked.

"We're in Macau, the oldest magic store in the world is here." He pointed out.

"We'll get the supplies we need, and we'll do it;"

Merritt, Jack, and Lolita reluctantly nodded. Henley shrugs.

The illusionist gets up and shook hands with Walter.

"Thank you,"

"It should be fun. In the morning, you all will be taken to the magic shop." Walter informed.

The magicians leave the room and were lead to their room along with their luggage.

They decided that the girls shared a room, Daniel and Jack shared another room, and Merritt took the couch. The Horsemen turned in for the evening.

 _Meanwhile somewhere in Macau…_

A car pulls up in front of a building. Alma steps out. When the Horsemen left for Macau; Alma packed her things, checked out of a hotel she stayed at, and boarded a flight to China.

A security guard walks up to her.

"Are you Alma Dray?" He asks.

"Yes," Alma answered.

"He's expecting you,"

The guard leads Alma inside to a room.

Alma goes in.

"Monsieur?" She asks.

"Sit down Miss Dray," A voice said.

Alma sat down in front of a desk.

The chair turns around to reveal Arthur Tressler, former sponsor of the Horsemen.

"Arthur Tressler, it's nice to meet you face-to-face;" Alma said.

"Yes," Arthur smiled.

"From what my son told me, you used to be an agent at Interpol. And you know Dylan Rhodes,"

Alma nodded.

"I was told that you and your son would help me get my job at Interpol back."

Arthur nodded. "Yes, of course,"

"Now, here's the deal. As of this moment, my son has the Horsemen staying at the Sands hotel and casino. He's given them the task of stealing a chip developed by his former partner, Owen Case. It allows the user to decrypt and access any electronic device around the world." Arthur explained.

"Interesting," The Frenchwoman remarked. "Let me guess, this chip the Horsemen plan to steal it'll be fake?"

"Exactly," Arthur grinned.

"Is Dylan with them?" She asked.

"No," Arthur answered. "But he'll find them, sooner or later,"

"True, knowing Dylan he'll do everything he can to locate them;" Alma agreed.

"Now, how am I going to explain to Interpol that I disposed of the Horsemen?"

"You can tell them we offered you to help us eliminate them and you complied;" The elder Englishman suggested.

"No need to worry my dear. My son and I will pull some strings to assist you with being back at Interpol, with Dylan and the Horsemen out of the way _for good_."

"So, do we have a deal?" Arthur questions.

"Yes," Alma replied.

"Excellent," Arthur said as he shook hands with her.

A cunning smile formed on Alma's face.

 **A/N: Alma's officially the bad guy (diabolical laughter)!**

 **That sure was a lengthy chapter, but I hoped you enjoyed it. As for the "Lolita Longlegs" tidbit, that's something I made up (especially since Walter knew something about Henley and Daniel). I figured that'd be Lolita's stage nickname back when she performed contortionist/stage magic acts at a club in Brooklyn; before she met the Horsemen. Just to inject a little bit of humor.**

 **Anyways, coming up in the next chapter, Dylan goes to see Thaddeus Bradley in jail to find out about the Horsemen's whereabouts.**

 **So leave a review (no flames please), favorite, and follow.**

 **Until then see you next time!**


	10. Dylan goes to see Thaddeus Bradley

Author's Note: I'm back everybody!

Before I start, I would like to thank NicoleR85 and The Individualist for the reviews. You guys made my day. Enjoy this brand-new chapter.

So, let's get on with the story!

Chapter 10

Back in New York, Dylan had become a known fugitive. Other than Jack Wilder's fake death, the story about Dylan being a sixth Horseman made headlines. When he got away from all the hoopla, he tried to contact the magicians but they didn't answer their phones. Dylan went by their apartments, but they weren't home. He also tried calling Alma, but she ignored his calls.

Surprisingly, Dylan received a call from Thaddeus Bradley a magician debunker. He demanded to know where the Horsemen are and Thaddeus invited him to come over to prison.

That evening, Dylan drove over to prison.

Using Agent Cowan's ID, he goes in.

"It appears Mr. Bradley's still at dinner," A security guard informed Dylan.

"Yeah?" He asks. "Tell him recess is over,"

When Dylan entered Thaddeus's room, he looks around and spotted files containing information on Merritt, Daniel, Jack, Lolita and Henley.

Dylan sees a folder with his name, pulls it out and opened.

Inside were documents.

A sound goes off signaling the end of dinner. Dylan puts the folder back in place.

He looks up to see newspaper articles about the Horsemen and some claiming that Dylan had made Thaddeus a victim of crime.

Unbeknownst to Dylan, Thaddeus appears in the doorway.

Dylan turns around.

"All right, so I made my move." He said.

"Where are they? I don't have time for bullshit."

"Oh, I have all the time in the world, thanks to you." Thaddeus replied.

A year ago, Dylan put Thaddeus in prison as revenge for humiliating Dylan's late father, Lionel Shrike and forced him to pull a risky move to revive his career.

"And I didn't get to finish my lobster, which makes me very grumpy." Thaddeus added.

"Okay, let's cut the crap." Dylan said. "What do you want?"

"You can dispense with the tough guy act to begin with." Thaddeus began.

"You're too desperate for it to believable,"

"I said, what do you want?" Dylan repeated, as Thaddeus sat down in a chair.

"You used a form 219 warrant to search my room." The debunker responded.

"You found a connection between me and the Five Horsemen, which means you can take me out of here on a 24-hour leave."

"You want me to break you out?" Dylan asked.

"I want you to take me out," Thaddeus answered. "All you need is an extradition order, which you'll find that tray by my printer."

Dylan pulls out a piece of paper.

"Dylan, I had nothing to do with the Horsemen's disappearance. You were lead into a trap," Thaddeus denied.

"And like Dorothy did when she landed in Oz, you're beginning to realize that the only way out is through."

"And I'm the only one who can get you there." Thaddeus finished.

"You got this place wired," Dylan said. "You don't need me to get out of here, this is all about payback."

"I believe in an eye for an eye," Thaddeus pointed out.

"So, you're out to destroy me?" Dylan questioned.

"Oh, absolutely;" Thaddeus said.

"You think I'm still gonna play your little game?" The former FBI agent asked.

"I know you will," said Thaddeus.

He gets up from his chair.

"Because no matter how hard you try to find a culprit behind all this; you're going to blame only yourself."

"When your little vendetta ended with you putting me in jail 18 months ago; you got tired, you got sloppy. You stopped paying attention." Thaddeus continued.

"And that's where you lost,"

"So, you can save yourself, or you can make a deal with me, and find the Five Horsemen; and stop wasting both of our time." The debunker offered.

 _To be continued…_

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Aside from the Dylan and Alma stuff, I'm including a few Dylan and Thaddeus Bradley scenes just so the story won't be solely focused on Lolita and the Horsemen.**

 **I often read a few other Jack/OC stories and certain authors would have an idea of who would play his or her OC. For me, I see Gugu Mbatha-Raw playing Lolita Hart. In case you don't know her, she played Plumette in the live action** _ **Beauty and the Beast**_ **. She also starred in other movies like** _ **Beyond the Lights**_ **and** _ **Belle**_ **. My first choice was Kate Bosworth, but I think Gugu would be a good Lolita.**

 **Anyways, coming up in the next chapter the Horsemen go to a magic shop in Macau to buy supplies.**

 **Until then, see you next time!**


	11. The Magic Shop

Author's Note: Thank you for being patient with me. I've had an appointment and due to the weather, I had to stay off my laptop.

I would like to thank NicoleR85 and The Individualist for the reviews, you're both amazing!

And to quote my OC Lolita, let's get it started!

Chapter 11

The next morning, the five Horsemen were taken to a magic shop to buy supplies they need for their plan to steal the chip.

"Steal something for this narcissistic little man boy?" Merritt questioned. "I don't like it,"

As the group walked, they discussed the task Walter had given them.

"But what I like less is you deciding for us,"

"I'm with Merritt, I hope you're happy;" Henley said sharply.

"Yeah?" Daniel asks. "Do you like that we're the laughing stocks of the magic world, and fugitives of the actual world?"

"Walter is right, we have nowhere to go;"

"Well, there's got to be a way out of it," Lolita said.

"A way out of it?" Daniel asked the blonde.

Lolita nodded.

"Be reasonable Danny," Henley said.

"I'm sure this is what Dylan meant when he said we should all work as a single organism." Jack interjected.

"Yeah, that is a fairytale that Dylan tells himself and tells us," Daniel scoffed.

"Look, even if we get this stick, he'll never let us go. We can't trust Walter, okay?"

"The Eye has a history in Macau, they're the only ones we can trust. Now, if we can get it to them, they can clear our names and get us the hell out of here." The illusionist advised.

He goes inside.

"Good luck with that," Lolita said dryly as she exchanged looks with the others.

They followed Daniel into the shop and looked around.

Daniel rings the bell on the front desk. Two Chinese people, a man and a woman were talking with one another.

"Hi, how are you?" He asks. "We need some things custom-made,"

"Actually, by tomorrow. We're kind of in a rush. And…"

"You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" Daniel questioned.

The older woman talks to the young man. He gets up.

"Welcome to Iong's, my name's Li. Not Bruce Lee,"

Li throws an object in the air and Daniel flinched.

"What?" He asks.

"Got you," said Li.

Henley giggles a bit and Lolita smirked.

"Okay,"

"Look," Li pulls out a pink object and moves it around.

"Where'd it goes?"

He pulls it out.

"Oh, and now it's by my head. How fun," Daniel commented.

"$20," Li informed.

"Seriously?" Henley asked in disbelief.

"You got to be kidding," Lolita said in disbelief.

"No, thank you. We're kind of in a rush," Daniel reiterated.

"$10," Li offered.

"No," said Daniel.

"Two for one,"

"No,"

"Okay, all right. Just give us the thumbs, yeah?" Jack asked.

"Okay, thanks a lot Jack. Please take these," said Daniel.

Merritt, Lolita, and Henley walked around the shop, browsing.

"So, we need a Keplinger holdout, and we also need roughing fluid, a Sanda gimmick, sleeves, tracks. This is all in plastic though, if you can." Daniel read from the list.

Li converses with the woman.

"Is there a problem?" Daniel asks, puzzled.

"My grandmother wants to know why plastic?" Li informed. "Plastic is cheap,"

"Sorry, yeah we need plastic because we're…"

"We're going through a very sensitive metal detector, okay?" The self-proclaimed leader finished.

"So, plastic nothing. Metal…" Daniel makes a bad imitation of a metal detector going off.

"It detects,"

Li's grandmother nodded. She speaks in a different language.

"What did she say?" Daniel asks.

"She said just because you're talking slowly and moving your hands doesn't mean she can suddenly understand English." Li clarified.

"I forgot to mention this, he's racist." Henley piped up.

"Hey, can I use your phone?" Daniel asked. "It's kind of important."

"Sure," Li replied. "On the house,"

"Thanks,"

Daniel picks up the red telephone.

"Who are you calling?" Jack inquired.

"I'm arranging to hand over the stick," Daniel responded.

"So that's how we've been contacting the Eye?" Jack questioned.

"You've been doing it on your own?"

"Maybe," Daniel responded.

"And Henley knows about it," The pickpocket said.

Daniel nodded.

Jack sighs.

"Dylan's not going to like this," He said.

"I'm not really concerned with what Dylan likes," Daniel answered. "Okay?"

"I'm doing this for us," The street magician turns away.

Jack joins Lolita.

"Find everything okay?" He asks.

Lolita nodded.

"Look what I found," She held out a finger trap. "My cousin had one of these,"

Lolita releases the object from her fingers.

"I'll get this,"

"Lolita, I hope you don't mind me asking this," Jack started to say.

"What is it?" Lolita asks.

"Last night, Walter said that he knew you as 'Lolita Longlegs.' What's up with that?"

"That was my stage nickname when I performed at The Magic Club in Brooklyn," The contortionist explained.

"I earned it because of my legs," Lolita gestured to her legs.

On the other side of the shop, Daniel is still on the phone.

"When we have the card, where do I go?" He asks.

"And 0 for 52," Jack and Lolita are engaged in one of Jack's card games.

"Very impressive," Lolita commented.

"So, when it comes to girls and relationships…"

Jack hesitates.

"What?" Lolita asks.

"Look it's not something I'm proud of," Jack replied.

"You can tell me," Lolita encouraged. "I told you about my club days as 'Lolita Longlegs' and I'm not proud of that nickname."

"But every girl I get close to, I end up taking their trust." Jack added.

"And then their wallet,"

"You don't say,"

"So…yeah,"

Lolita pulls out a black wallet and then drops it.

"Do you take a girl's belt?" She asks seductively, pulling off Jack's belt.

"Or snacks from the hotel bar?"

"Don't know why you take these things," Lolita added.

"Do you believe I'm like other girls?" She questioned.

The pair grinned.

"Jack honey," Lolita scratched under Jack's chin and kissed him. She gets up, her hips swaying.

The youngest Horseman grins, watching Lolita.

Daniel approaches him.

"Okay, so there's a marketplace down the street." He informed.

"And I'm meeting a man with a blue hat,"

Jack gets up.

"He'll get the stick to the right people, our names will get cleared, and we'll go home." Daniel added.

"Inform Merritt, Henley, and Lolita. We've got a lot to do."

Daniel looks down.

"And hey, put your belt on;"

"Oh no, it's not…" Jack denied. "Lolita took it off me and…"

Daniel walks away.

Jack glanced at Lolita, who was with Merritt and Henley. She met his gaze and smiled innocently, batting her eyes. Jack shook his head amused, with a look that said, "You minx." Lolita went to pay for the finger trap.

Meanwhile, back in New York, Dylan escorted Thaddeus through the gate. Dylan held the door open for him and he walks out.

"It's like birth, you know." Thaddeus remarked. "One person enters the hospital, two people come out."

"Walk and talk," Dylan said.

"I'll tell you on the plane," Thaddeus replied.

"What plane?" Dylan asks.

"My sources tell me your Horsemen are in Macau," The debunker informed.

Dylan stared.

"What's the look?" Thaddeus asked.

"It's none of your business," The dark-haired man replied, opening the car door.

"Who are your sources?" He questioned.

"Just some old friends," Thaddeus answered.

They get inside a car.

 **A/N: I hope you liked it!**

 **I just couldn't help it, I didn't want to get rid of the scene. Replacing Lula with Lolita made it fun and flirty, so please don't blast me. Plus, I look at it as a scene of interaction between Jack and Lolita.**

 **Also, I wanted to include that scene with Dylan and Thaddeus since it was in the movie. Now in the next chapter, there'll be another scene with Thaddeus and Dylan. So, stay tuned peeps!**


	12. Thaddeus and Dylan fly to Macau

Author's Note: New chapter, yay! Enjoy.

Chapter 12

At this very moment, Dylan and Thaddeus are on an airplane flying to Macau.

"Well, I've had ample time to do some research, and you know I was wrong." Thaddeus started to say.

Dylan sat aside from Thaddeus, typing on his laptop.

"I think the Eye might actually be real,"

"Thought you didn't buy into that," Dylan pointed out.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't think that this road would lead to the great wizard behind the curtain; and in the end, I might get to see his face." Thaddeus replied.

"That ain't gonna happen," Dylan said curtly.

"Even if the fate of the Horsemen depends on it?" Thaddeus asked.

"Listen to me; I broke you out of there." Dylan answered sharply. "We're not changing the terms."

"You put me there!" Thaddeus insisted.

"Yeah, because you deserved to be there;"

"Listen, I did not kill your father," The debunker denied.

"What?" Dylan asks.

"All right, all right; let's just cut the bullshit." Thaddeus suggested.

"I know who you are _Shrike,"_

"I know you blame me for your father's death." Thaddeus added.

"I know you think I goaded him into performing a trick he couldn't pull off. I know the time in jail was a result of a 30-year revenge plot against me."

"Supposing that's all true, you think I'd tell you now?" Dylan asked.

"Man," Thaddeus sighed. "Thirty years, thirty years, and the greatest long game magic trick ever created."

"Just to put me behind bars, okay?"

Thaddeus leaned back in his seat.

"So how did it feel, seeing me there?" He asked.

"Was it all you hoped?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dylan said.

"You're lying, it was an empty experience." Thaddeus said.

"And you want to know how I know?"

"I know because you know," Thaddeus continued.

"There's always, always more than what is on the surface."

"So, what the past didn't happen and you're not who I think you are?" Dylan retorted.

"Now, don't tell me in 30 years that's the first time you've asked yourself that question." Thaddeus responded.

The ex-FBI agent gets up, furious.

"I am not my father. You're not getting in my head, okay?" He snarled, getting in Thaddeus' face.

"You think you're luring me into a trap?" Dylan snapped. "You're not,"

"Now, I am desperate, which means I'm dangerous."

"My only concern is the health and well-being of the Horsemen." Dylan continued. "And you're gonna lead me to them. And if you don't, I promise you, you're gonna end up far worse than in some cushy jail cell somewhere."

Dylan walks away and sat back down.

Thaddeus just sat there, quiet.

"What if the Horsemen don't actually need you to save them?" He asks.

Dylan looks away, not answering.

 **A/N: All right, people I'm so looking forward to writing the next chapter where the Horsemen hatch a plan to steal the chip. And I have an idea of what I want Henley and Lolita to do (mischievous gleam).**

 **Before I conclude, I'd like to thank NicoleR85 and The Individualist for the awesome reviews, you guys made my day.**

 **Until then see you next time and more soon!**


	13. The Horsemen hatch a plan

Author's Note: New chapter, whoo hoo! Enjoy.

Chapter 13

"All right, so the lab is made up of two distinct layers: the security perimeter and the clean room." Daniel said.

At the Sands hotel, Daniel is going over the plans to steal the chip.

Henley, Jack, Lolita, and Merritt sat watching.

"The stick we're looking for should be in this core," Daniel continued.

"So, we're gonna have to get underneath, extract it, and replace it with a decoy."

"Now, we're about to get the chip. This is the thing about the chip, it's very thin. Luckily, it's similar in weight and size to a playing card; so we're gonna have to brush up on our card-istry."

The Horsemen went over chip designs and sizes. They spent the next few hours practicing catching and tossing cards discreetly. Even Lolita got to incorporate her contortion skills.

The magicians started to discuss on how to get into the facility.

"So how do we get in?" Daniel questions. "Hannes Pike,"

He lays out pictures of Hannes and his crew.

"He's the son of a South African gangster,"

"He's RSVP'd with what looks like a couple of members of security detail." Daniel continued.

"A doctor, to vet it; I guess and someone named Buffy."

"And every week, he's got a hot chick at his side." Henley added.

"Who's going to be the hot chick, me or Lolita?" She asked.

Daniel looked thoughtful.

"Maybe, Lolita could do it since she's got long legs;" Merritt suggested.

"Merritt, you dirty old man!" The contortionist exclaimed, embarrassed while the others chuckled.

"I am _so_ not going to live that nickname down,"

"Don't be ashamed, I wished I had your legs." Henley advised.

Lolita smiled a bit.

"So, what's it going to be ladies?" Merritt asked.

"I'll be the hot chick; Lolita can be a cocktail waitress." Henley answered.

"I'm down with that," Lolita agreed. "Plus, I have the experience,"

"Of cocktail waitressing?" Daniel asked.

"Waitressing yes, cocktails no;" The honey blonde girl replied.

"I used to work as a diner waitress in Louisiana. After my folks kicked me out and I stayed with my aunt."

Jack gave Lolita a small sympathetic smile, since he was aware of her story. Daniel nodded.

"Jack, for a moment, they will think you're Hannes so lead them out and keep them busy." Daniel instructed.

"Got it," said Jack.

"Then our time is ticking to infiltrate the lab; and get the card to the market, and hand it off to the Eye. So we can all get the hell home,"

"All right then," said Henley.

 **A/N: Hope you liked my ideas for Lolita and Henley! It was my idea that Lolita would pose as cocktail waitress and to provide some job history.**

 **Coming up, the Horsemen set their plan to steal the chip in motion.**

 **Until then, see you next time!**


	14. Operation Covert

Author's Note: Here's the new chapter, peeps!

Before I start, thank you to NicoleR85 and The Individualist for the reviews you guys are great.

Happy reading, everyone!

Chapter 14

The very next day, the Horsemen's plan was kicked into high gear.

Inside the casino, Hannes Pike lead his crew.

On the other side, Jack walks by. Merritt slips underneath a dragon tent.

Henley appears at a table. She wore a short black wig, strapless black dress, heels and a cropped fur coat.

"Mind if I join in?" She asks.

Lolita disguised as a cocktail waitress, walks to a different table. She held a tray with drinks. Lolita's outfit consisted of a dark wig styled into a half up do, blue ruched dress with a V-neckline (not to deep) and high heels.

"Here you go folks," The blonde set the drinks down.

The mentalist approached Hannes.

Hannes faced him.

"At the soothing sound of the slots," Merritt begins to hypnotize Hannes.

"You slip into a serene state of slumber and sleep." Snapping his fingers, he pulls Hannes to his right shoulder and held him, going under the tent.

Hannes' people follows Jack.

Under the tent,

"You trust your people implicitly. You will have them take care of everything and will wait in the car." Merritt said.

"And eyes open, wide awake. Go;" The hypnotist snaps his fingers and let Hannes go.

Jack walks up to security guards.

"Excuse me, these people are following me." He informed.

"You might want to check their pockets,"

The guards searched members of Hannes's group and confiscated items.

Jack walks away, feeling satisfied.

Merritt emerged from underneath the dragon.

Henley and Lolita joined them and followed Daniel. They leave the casino.

Somewhere afar, Walter is watching.

The magicians arrive at the Macau Science Center in two separate cars.

As they get out, a man by the name of Dean walks up to Hannes who is sitting in the driver's seat.

"Hannes, my old friend. So glad you could make it," He greeted.

"I knew you had a soft spot for an old-school bidding war,"

Hannes glances at the group of five.

"How have you been?" Dean asks.

"I trust my people implicitly, what they say goes," Hannes answered; remembering Merritt's words.

"Certainly," Dean said. "But I'm sure you'd like to see it for yourself."

"Hold it in your hands, check the build quality."

The Horsemen watched Hannes, waiting for his response.

The gangster rolled his window up.

"Or not, also fine,"

"Well, if you'd like to follow me" Dean suggested turning his attention to the entertainers.

Going inside, doors open automatically.

"You'll have to remove all your metal. Watches, rings, etc."

"Yeah, of course," Daniel said.

"Excuse me for asking…where might I have seen you before?" Dean asks.

"Uh, I don't know, probably one of my many symposiums." Daniel replied.

"The book jacket!" Dean exclaimed.

"I have to say, Dr. Michaelakis I'm a huge fan."

"Oh, thank you so much;" Daniel said.

"Which book?" He asks, "There have been so many…"

"Does Hannes' chippy always talk for you, Doctor?" The man asks, glancing at Henley and Lolita.

Daniel exchanged glances with the red head.

"Sorry, when you say 'chippy', you are referring to Buffy here, yeah?" Jack asked.

"Of course," Dean answered.

"Hannes prefers the term 'floozy' for all his boy toys." Merritt interjected.

Lolita and Henley smirked.

"Yeah, he does. That's good," Daniel said.

"Noted," said Jack.

"By the way, I got your email Dr. Michaelakis." Dean added.

"You had a query about our ability, to maintain quantum conference at room temperature; without the use of dilution, refrigerators, or error correction."

"Do you care to elucidate?" He asks.

"Absolutely," said Henley.

"Yeah," said Daniel.

"I most certainly sent the email," Henley agreed.

"The other day, I saw you," Daniel said.

"Yeah, so what else is new?" Henley questioned.

"I'm sorry, what else…" Dean began to ask.

"I think what she's trying to say…" Daniel clarified.

"Uh, grownups are talking here Buffy," Henley pointed out.

"Yes, don't interrupt," Lolita added, looking at Daniel.

"Seventh graders, plus dumb ones are aware of the second law of thermodynamics;" Henley continued.

"'All ordered systems tend toward disorder.' Disorder my ass!"

"For the last time sir, what else is new?" The flame haired woman asked.

Merritt, Jack, Daniel, and Lolita remained quiet.

"Well, it's actually topological quantum order." Dean answered.

"The emergence of quantum effects on a macroscopic level, so that is, in fact what else is new."

Henley hesitated before she replied, "Thank you very much,"

She removes her coat and entered.

Behind Henley, Lolita takes off her vintage fur lined coat and follows the escape artist.

Jack watches the blonde go.

"You know, Buffy is not a bad name for you." Merritt commented as he, Daniel, and Jack removed metal possessions.

"You know, buff, firm and taut;"

Jack smirks.

"That's good. Did you just find a thesaurus somewhere?" Daniel asks.

"Nubile," Merritt added.

"That's good, thank you okay;"

"There we go," said the mentalist.

Merritt goes first and entered.

Jack goes next, however the detector goes off.

Two security guards searched the pick pocket.

Merritt, Lolita, and Henley watched looking anxious.

One of the guards found Jack's wallet.

"Sorry, sorry," Jack apologized.

He steps back and re-entered, joining the other three.

Daniel follows him.

"The stick's metal. How are we going to get it out?" Jack asked, whispering.

"Yeah, I don't know…" Daniel whispered.

"This is the housing," Dean explained, leading the five.

"820 million qubit miles of Digi-synaptic resonance."

In front of the Horsemen is a contraption.

"But of course, what sets us apart from anything else on the planet is the processor, which we playfully refer to as the Magic Broomstick." Dean continued, placing a device.

"Neat," Lolita commented.

"Broomstick?" Henley asks.

"Has the power to clear the contents of any computing system on the planet and then magically sweep them into your bin." Dean informed.

"Ooh," said Lolita.

"I see, clever," Henley remarked.

"Look, vet it however you'd like, and tell Hannes we'll be taking bids on Monday." Dean advised.

"Thanks," said Henley.

Merritt sneezed.

"Oh my, I must be allergic to something in here." He said.

"Oh dear," Lolita said.

"What could you possibly be allergic to in here?" Dean asked.

"The room is hermetically sealed,"

Merritt sneezed again.

"That's it," He said. "I'm allergic to hermetic seals,"

"Happens all the time," Henley added.

"If we could get him away from the computer, please." Dean motions for the guards to come escort Merritt away.

"That's the one thing," said the hypnotist.

"Just until he's recovered," said Dean.

"We're going to need some anti-bac…"

The guards lead Merritt away and he sneezes.

"Do we have alcohol wipes?" Dean asks.

Exchanging looks with Jack, Lolita pulls a hair comb out from her wig and hands it to him.

Lolita fluffs up the hair and smiles a bit to herself.

Taking the object, Jack goes underneath the contraption. Using a tooth from the comb, he picks the lock.

Sliding the door open, Jack loosens the compartment.

Meanwhile, Merritt kept the guards and Dean distracted.

"Oh, here you go," Merritt hands Dean his used tissues.

"Sorry about this," Daniel apologized. He tries to get by, but a guard stops him blocking the illusionist, Lolita, and Henley.

"Okay, I'm okay," said Daniel.

"This happens to him sometimes, it'll pass."

"That's allergies for you," said Lolita.

"For sure," Henley agreed.

"Well, something you could do, Doctor." Daniel added.

Jack inserts the comb inside and pulls the chip out.

Pulling the cover out from his blazer, he examines the size.

Satisfied, Jack puts the two together, and it resembles a card. He places it inside his jacket.

The mimic shuts the compartment door tight and scoots out from underneath. He gets behind the girls.

Dean eyes Jack, looking rather suspicious.

"Search him please," He instructed the guards.

"What?" Henley asks in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" Daniel asked.

"Today of all days," Lolita groaned.

"Okay, I want to run full diagnostics on the system." Dean advised.

The guards lead each Horseman member away.

"This is completely unnecessary," Jack commented, removing his jacket.

Daniel takes off his glasses.

Jack held both hands up front ways. The back of his left hand had the card. He turns them around, the card facing behind. Jack turns around, his right hand covering the card.

Two other guards began to search Henley and Lolita.

"Don't even think about coming near my breasts," Lolita warned.

Jack's right hand held the card. He flips it over, making the card disappear; which ends up being tucked in his right arm.

Jack discreetly tossed the card to Daniel, who catches it.

Holding the card front ways with his right hand; he lets it slide down his suit jacket sleeve.

A guard began to escort Henley.

"Allow me," She said.

The card slips out from Daniel's jacket and Henley catches it underneath her shoe.

The red head nearly collides with another guard and she picks it up.

Holding the object, Henley placed both hands behind her neck and places it inside her dress secretly.

Facing the guard, she raised both arms up.

"Excuse me!" Henley exclaimed, when the guard puts his hands on her.

"Let me do it," She pulls out her strapless bra; hiding the card behind the cup.

Henley tossed the bra on the floor.

"Eyes on me," She said and tossed the card to Lolita secretly.

The contortionist grabs it with the back of her right hand. She stood on her left leg, while holding the right leg with her left hand.

As the guard searched, Lolita switched the card to the back of her left hand, careful not to expose it. With her left arm down, she hides the card under her left hand.

Lolita holds her left leg with her right hand, while the right foot touches her left leg.

She switches the card to her right hand and carefully tossed the card to Merritt.

Merritt grabs it with his right hand and keeps it out of sight.

Daniel's left fingers touches Merritt's left fingers. Daniel pulls a string and the card sails through Merritt's sleeves. He grabs it with his right hand.

The head of security looks at him and orders the guards to search the control freak.

"I'm good," Daniel insisted.

The other four Horsemen watched their self-proclaimed leader.

"Turn around," The security captain commanded.

Merritt, Henley, and Lolita grew nervous for a minute.

Daniel turns around, no card in plain sight.

The head security searches Daniel, checking the inside of his jacket.

"Do you have anything?" He asks.

"I don't know, can't trust anybody;" Daniel replied. "I'm good,"

"They're clean," said the captain.

Lolita exhales quietly.

"Do your final checks and get them out of here," Dean instructed.

Just as the Horsemen were being led away, Daniel tactfully allows the card to come out and tosses it to Merritt.

The hypnotist held the card and tossed it to Lolita.

The honey blonde girl grabs the card with both hands. Keeping the card out of sight, Lolita stood her right foot, with her left leg behind back and both hands on right knee.

Putting hands behind back, she tossed the card to Henley.

Henley grabs it with both hands, making a clapping sound.

"You see?" She asks. "Nothing on us,"

The escape artist tossed the card to Jack with her left hand, while holding her bra with her right hand.

Jack catches it with his left hand.

"Thanks, pal. Appreciate that," He said.

Jack puts his jacket on and joined the others.

As the group approached the entry way, Jack flicks the card out.

Daniel, Lolita, and Henley tried to catch; but they weren't quick enough.

Merritt however caught the card in his hat and puts it on.

Dean looks up.

"Something about a big white dance floor, makes me want to boogie." Merritt lied.

"Hey, thanks for having us,"

He catches up with the others.

Up front, Jack is released first. Then Daniel, Lolita, and Henley. They retrieve their stuff.

A guard blocks Merritt.

"Okay, you guys are pretty serious about your security, huh?" Merritt asks.

Taking his off, he holds the card with his right hand, and put his hat back on.

Jack walks up to a guard.

"Sir, I think you still have my wallet," He said.

"Remember, I, uh, gave it to you when I came in?"

The guard pulls out Jack's wallet.

Daniel banged his belt against a round metal sphere, causing the detector to go off.

Merritt bends down and threw the card.

The card flies in the air and Henley traps it inside her fur coat.

"Sorry, my belt," Daniel apologized.

"Don't scare me like that," said Lolita.

"Buffy, it's not something to be played with," Henley scolded.

"Sorry,"

The five exit the building and quickly get inside the car.

"All right, drop me off at the market so I can get this to the Eye." Daniel instructed, as the vehicle drove off.

 _To be continued…_

 **A/N: Okay, I hope you liked this exciting chapter! It sure was quite lengthy. Since the guy didn't have a name, I just gave him one. If I'm wrong, please send me a PM.**

 **Coming up, Dylan and Thaddeus arrive in Macau and they go to the magic shop. Until then, see you next time!**


	15. Thaddeus and Dylan visit the magic shop

Author's Note: New chapter folks, hooray!

I would like to once again thank NicoleR85 and The Individualist for the wonderful reviews. It makes me happy that you like my story. Enjoy this new chapter.

Happy reading everyone!

Chapter 15

That evening, Dylan and Thaddeus arrived in Macau. They took a cab to the magic shop.

"This is where your sources told you they'd be?" Dylan asks, as he and Thaddeus went inside.

"No, this is where my sources said we might find an answer." The debunker replied.

Dylan rings the bell on the front desk.

Li's grandmother appeared. She greets them in Chinese and fed a canary.

"She must be familiar with your work," Dylan remarked.

"Excuse me,"

"Miss, have you seen these people?" Dylan inquired, holding up a picture of the Five Horsemen.

The elderly woman looks at the picture.

Thaddeus converses with her in Chinese.

"She says her grandson spoke to their leader," He answered.

"He's in the back,"

Dylan looked rather skeptical.

"What?" Thaddeus questioned.

"No 'Wow, you speak Mandarin?'"

Dylan responded in Mandarin, "If your Mandarin was good…I would tell you."

Thaddeus chuckled.

Li's grandmother gestures for them to come to the backroom.

They follow her to the back and looked around at various magic items.

"The Coffin to the Beyond," Thaddeus remarked, a large object. "It was always a flap, or a trap or mirrors."

Dylan walks around. On a shelf, he sees props relating to his father.

"The audience thought he'd just disappeared," Thaddeus continued. "But he was always hidden somewhere inside."

Dylan spotted a box with Lionel Shrike's name on it. He sees a safe like the one Lionel used for his ill-fated stunt; covered in plastic.

Pulling the cover back, Dylan inspects it.

"I believe that's the prototype for the one your father had made." Thaddeus said.

"He, like many others over the years, ordered his supplies from here."

"Of course," Thaddeus snapped his fingers. "That's why you gave me the look when I said they were in Macau."

"Your father used to come here when you were young."

"Can I please get some space here?" Dylan asks.

"If you think you're the only one who'd wondered for 30 years what happened…you're not," Thaddeus said.

"Lionel was a master magician. Either he gamed the hinges, so he could kick the door and they would pop out, or he had access to the lock from the inside so he could pick it."

"Word is the safe was made from cheap metal, and it bowed." Thaddeus continued. "Still, he always had something up his sleeve. Unless, he'd reached the limit of his capabilities and his clock ran out."

Dylan looked up as Li appeared.

"Excuse me, my grandmother has something you might want." He informed.

Dylan follows.

"This was your father's," said Li. "He had several of these made,"

The former FBI looked down to see a black box.

Opening it, there's a watch inside.

Dylan pulls it out. He thanks Li and his grandmother in Mandarin.

"And the Horsemen?"

"I overheard them talking," Li answered.

"One of them, Atlas, he's meeting someone at the market nearby."

"Weren't there two of them?" Li asked in Mandarin.

Dylan looks around for Thaddeus, but he's nowhere in sight.

Walking over to the coffin, he opens and Thaddeus is not inside.

Turns out, while Dylan was talking, Thaddeus had gone into the coffin and disappeared.

Instead, there's a message left behind.

It says, "Your move,"

 _To be continued…_

 **A/N: All right people, the next two chapters are about to get exciting (dun, dun, dun)!**

 **Stay tuned peeps.**


	16. Walter vs Dylan

Author's Note: Here it is, folks! The new and exciting chapter. Thank you to NicoleR85 for the positive review, enjoy this new chapter.

In other words, happy reading!

Chapter 16

Meanwhile, at the Taipa Marketplace, Daniel is waiting to meet with the Eye to hand over the stick.

He sees Dylan approaching him.

"Atlas hey," said Dylan.

"Dylan," said Daniel.

"I blew it, I'm sorry." Dylan apologized.

"What are you doing here?" Daniel questioned.

"I'm here to help now," Dylan replied.

"Okay, we definitely don't need your help." Daniel said.

"I know I messed up, all right?" Dylan pointed out.

"Yeah, you put everybody's lives in danger at the Octa show." Daniel retorted.

"Where is everybody?" Dylan pointed out.

"Where is everybody?" Daniel repeated. "I can't be seen with you, actually right now."

"I got it now, okay? I appreciate you taking the time to take control for a little while." Dylan said.

"Hey, I'm actually…yeah?"

"Yeah, but I got it now, all right?"

"You do?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah," said Dylan.

"You look like you can get some rest, buddy." Daniel commented.

"Who are you meeting here?" Dylan inquired.

"I'm not meeting anybody," Daniel denied.

"They told me at Iong's you were meeting somebody." Dylan said.

"At Iong's?" Daniel questioned.

"Okay, yeah, no I am…I'm meeting somebody from the Eye."

Dylan looked confused.

"Yeah, no, they agreed to meet me to exchange this computer chip for our lives back." Daniel explained.

"So, that's what it comes to now. I hope you're happy,"

"You're talking to the Eye?" Dylan asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Daniel admitted.

"Why are you talking to the Eye?"

"Atlas, Atlas give me the stick," Dylan insisted.

"Dylan, you're not our leader anymore, okay?" The arrogant Horseman snapped.

"You're not our hero, you're not FBI. You're not a magician, you're not really anything. And we trusted you for a year,"

"So, if you really want to help us…if you really…If you really want to help us, you would leave." Daniel advised.

Dylan stood there, hurt by Daniel's words.

"I get it, cool. Bye;" The dark-haired man walked away.

Daniel watched Dylan walk away. He waits a few more minutes.

A man in a blue hat appears, lead by an entourage.

That person is none other than Walter Mabry.

"Hello, hello!" Walter greeted.

"Yeah, that was me you called at the magic shop." He said as Daniel backed away.

"So much fun though, knowing you'd be scurrying away from me at the lab just to bring it to me here." Walter remarked.

"Did you actually think I'd let you go?"

"How did you do that?" Daniel asked.

"Everyone has their button," Walter answered.

"You push it and they go blind. And yours, obviously is ego."

"'Stay the course, great changes are in store. Trust that your unique talents will not go unrecognized.'" Walter repeated the words from the night Daniel sought out the Eye underground.

"That was you," said Daniel.

"Yeah," Walter replied. "Merritt downloaded all the files, but how do you think we were able to find him and the others?"

"Your phone," He said.

Turns out, Walter had cloned Daniel's cell phone in the tunnel providing information.

"What you actually put your phone on was a bi-wave siphon pad." Walter explained.

"Once again, science beats magic,"

"So, I'm gathering that was you who exposed Jack and Dylan at the Octa show;" said Daniel.

"Yes," Walter answered. "Had you and your fellow Horsemen went down the first escape tube on the roof, you would've been in our clutches, but you were too clever."

"So, the stick?" The technology tycoon asked.

"No," said Daniel.

One of Walter's men punched Daniel in the gut. He kicks the illusionist to the ground.

"I got it, I got it!" Daniel exclaimed, getting up.

Suddenly, Dylan charged towards him.

"Dylan!"

"Wait, leave them!" Walter ordered.

"You really think I'm gonna walk away from you?" Dylan demanded.

"Give me the stick!"

Dylan punched Daniel in the face.

"Give me it!"

Dylan pulls the card out from Daniel's jacket.

"All right, don't ever question me again. Beat it!" He commanded.

Daniel took off running through a backdoor.

Dylan faced Walter and his men.

Inside a room, Daniel pulls out the chip and looks at it, suspicious.

"So, the stick," said Walter.

"Go to hell," Dylan said.

The Horsemen leader took off running. He creates a stir by fighting with Walter's men.

Dylan threw objects and punches at them.

"There's like 10 of you," Walter commented. "Come on, he's just doing tricks."

He spots Dylan behind a curtain.

"He's there! Go!" Walter commanded.

One of Walter's entourage starts to go after Dylan, but runs smack dab into glass; breaking it.

Another goes after Dylan, but the same thing happens.

Dylan takes off.

Taking a green cover, he spins it around and disappears underneath.

All there is left is a white bunny.

The guy falls.

Climbing up the crates, Dylan dodges another one of Walter's crew. He falls onto a pile of vegetables.

Getting up, Dylan whips out a long piece.

He looks confused at first, but decides to fight. When the piece drops after whipping it around, Dylan grabs a wooden stick with fire and waves it, warding off the troupe.

Drinking a liquid, he spews it and the flame grows bigger.

Seeing his arm on fire, Dylan puts it out by swinging it.

The first guy charged towards the ex FBI agent and tackles him to the ground.

Walter's other men picks up Dylan and they take him outside the marketplace, where there's a red truck.

Dylan gets thrown down the steps.

As he got up, someone hits him on the head with a pipe.

Dylan fell.

"Good work, mademoiselle," said Walter.

"Merci, monsieur," A familiar French voice said. "Glad to take part in this,"

Putting a knit hat on Dylan's face, the rest of Walter's men pick up Dylan by the arms and took him away.

Meanwhile, Daniel caught up with Lolita, Jack, Henley, and Merritt.

"Hey, guys! Guys, hey!" He said.

"I just saw Dylan, something happened."

"You did?" Lolita asked, surprised.

"For real?" Henley questioned, a little puzzled.

"Dylan's here?" Merritt asks. "What happened?"

"Danny," Henley started to say.

"I don't know," said Daniel.

The magicians walked a little further and they stopped at what they saw.

"What are they doing?" Jack inquired.

"Those are Walter's men," Daniel said, as they watched them load crates.

"This is what they want," Daniel pulls out the chip.

"How is it possible for you to have it?" Henley asked in disbelief.

Suddenly, Daniel spotted a safe like Lionel Shrike's.

"That's Lionel Shrike's safe," said Merritt. "What the hell do they want with that?"

"I don't know, but I got a bad feeling they're going to do something awful with Dylan and the safe;" Lolita said.

"Okay, we got to follow that truck," Jack suggested.

"They must have Dylan, we don't have much time;"

"Let's go," said Henley.

The quintet started to follow the vehicle.

"Please be okay Dylan," Lolita thought to herself. "We're coming for you, hang on."

 _To be continued…_

 **A/N: Take a wild guess who knocked Dylan out (Dun, dun, dun).**

 **That's one exciting chapter completed. Coming up, Dylan is taken to a yacht and finds himself face-to-face with Arthur Tressler and Alma Dray; along with Walter Mabry. Arthur and Alma have Dylan placed into a safe like Lionel's (Dun, dun, dun). I will include the flashback scene from the start of the movie, and the Horsemen rescue Dylan afterwards.**

 **Until then, see you next time!**


	17. Near death experience

Author's Note: Here I am folks, with the second exciting chapter!

I am so floored with the positive reviews I've been getting, as well as the favorites and follows. I thank God for giving me the gift He's given me to write wonderful stories and for allowing me to receive good feedback.

Now, special mentions to (before I start):

NicoleR85: Thank you so much. Keep an eye out for Alma later, we'll get to that chapter. Enjoy this new chapter.

The Individualist: Thank you very much, I took an opportunity to update. Enjoy.

Also, thank you to JB3isLife, trinity16, and Skylar97 for the favorites and follows. I'm so glad you like the story.

Happy reading, everybody! I don't own Now You See Me 2, just my OC Lolita.

Chapter 17

 _Meanwhile,_

"What do you want?" Dylan asks.

"You to understand something very important," Walter responded as he stood over Dylan.

"We are mirror images. You'll see, because like you I share a very deep connection with my father. And like you, I'll stop at nothing to avenge any wrongs done to him."

Dylan had been taken to a yacht by Walter's men. One of them hits him in the face and pulls the hat off Dylan's head.

"You know the only difference between your father and mine?" Walter asks.

"Mine's still alive,"

"Get him up," Walter ordered.

Dylan gets pulled up.

As his vision came clearer, he found himself facing Arthur Tressler.

"So, this is the man who spent a lifetime plotting against me." He said.

"I wouldn't have known your face if it had been on a billboard outside my bedroom window," Arthur added.

"Indeed monsieur," Alma Dray appeared at his side.

Dylan gaped at his former ally.

Her platinum blonde hair was down and she wore a camisole top, slim pants and a tuxedo jacket.

"Good evening, Dylan," said Alma.

"Alma?" He asked in shock. "What are you doing _with_ Tressler?"

"After I left your apartment, Walter contacted me and invited me to Macau, to help them destroy you and your precious Horsemen, in exchange to get my job at Interpol back." Alma explained.

"And I gladly accepted it,"

"But you have spent what, 30 years thinking about mine?" Arthur asks Dylan.

"When my father died, your insurance company denied my mother her claims." Dylan said sharply.

"I wouldn't even have known…"

"She died a pauper!" Dylan snapped.

"…who your mother was. She was a digit, a Nano byte in a stream of data." Arthur finished.

"Because nothing is personal to you," Dylan shot back.

"And everyone and everything is just a number, isn't that so?"

"That is where you are wrong, Mr. Rhodes;" Arthur pointed out.

"Once you made yourself known it became very personal,"

"My son…"

"Yeah, the sociopath;" Dylan said curtly.

"Funny thing is, I have seven so-called legitimate children." The older Englishman remarked.

"Sniveling, snobbish, stupid runts."

"I have one illegitimate child who is a lot like me. The point is, he wants something and like any good parent, I will stop at nothing to get it for him." Arthur continued, putting his hand on Walter's shoulders.

"And with Miss Dray's part in this, I'm also willing to let her lend a hand as well. Your Horsemen have it, you will turn it and them over to us, now."

"No," Dylan answered.

"Oh, that's too bad," Alma said with a _tsk, tsk._

Dylan gets another punch in the face.

"Dylan, I would like you to really take this moment in because this is the consequence of your personal vendetta come to life; and staring you in the face." Walter advised, getting in Dylan's face with Alma standing next to him.

"I want you to know that when you're gone, we're not going to stop. The three of us are gonna destroy everything you believe in, starting with the Horsemen, and ending with the Eye;"

"Oh, this is going to be splendid," Alma commented, smiling evilly.

"Why are you doing this?" Dylan demanded.

"I'm sorry I lied to you, but destroying me and the Horsemen is _not_ the answer."

"You think?" Alma retorted. "Well, _you_ thought wrong,"

"Now then, cast your mind back to standing by the banks of the river watching your father descend, disgraced and discredited. The horrid psychic pain as you have relived for years;" Walter instructed.

"I felt that same thing two years ago as you drained not just my father's fortune, but his dignity! And yet you took pleasure from it."

Walter's crew pulled the cover off Lionel Shrike's safe.

"This should bring back some childhood memories," Walter commented, as he joined his father.

Alma waved goodbye at Dylan with a smirk, before joining Arthur and Walter.

Dylan gets pulled up off the ground. He struggles a bit, but the mercenaries placed him inside and closed it.

"Would like some tea?" Arthur offered.

"Oh, thank you," Walter said, as his father poured tea into a teacup.

"Miss Dray?"

"Yes please," The Frenchwoman accepted.

The safe gets lifted.

"You ready?" Arthur asks.

"Over to you," Walter gives the men his cue.

The three villains watched as the safe dropped into the water.

"Splash!" Walter declared.

"Job done," said Arthur.

Alma chuckled. "Bon voyage, Dylan;"

Underwater, the safe sinks. Dylan tries to break free but water starts to come in.

"Hell is going to seem like a day at the spa by the time we're through with these Horsemen." Arthur remarked.

"Wouldn't you say?"

"You had me at 'hell'," said Walter.

"I can hardly wait," Alma said.

They walked away.

As more water seeped in and Dylan tries to get out of the predicament, his mind flashed back to that terrible day he would never forget…

 _Flashback_

 _New Jersey 1984_

 _It's night time in New Jersey and everybody had arrived to witness Lionel Shrike's latest act._

" _Excuse me. Sorry, I'm sorry;" Young Dylan Shrike made his way through the crowd._

" _Excuse me. Coming through," Dylan continued to get past the mass of people._

" _Tonight, so-called magician Lionel Shrike is making another sad attempt for attention by performing what he calls an impossible feat." Magician debunker Thaddeus Bradley informed in front of TV cameras._

" _The safe is made of the strongest iron. It can't be sawed through or pried. Yet, Lionel Shrike thinks he's able to escape." Thaddeus continued._

" _Dad, dad!" Dylan called._

 _He goes underneath a banner to meet up with his dad._

 _Lionel turned around to face his only son._

" _Hey, buddy. You made it, huh?" He greeted Dylan._

" _Now, see that seat there?" Lionel asked._

" _It's the best in the house,"_

" _Is Lionel Shrike the kind of magician who can pull this off?" Thaddeus questioned._

" _Or is he actually in over his head?"_

" _We'll see about that," said the debunker._

 _Dylan looked at Lionel with an anxious expression._

" _What's the matter?" Lionel asked, seeing the look._

" _I don't want you to go," Dylan replied._

" _Dylan, come on. We talked about this," Lionel pointed out._

" _Remember? This is what I do,"_

" _I got to prove all those naysayers wrong;" Lionel added._

" _Okay? Besides…I always keep something up my sleeve."_

" _Now, got your watch like your dad's?" Lionel questioned._

 _He glanced at his watch._

" _Okay, how many seconds?"_

" _Three hundred," Dylan answered, smiling._

" _Three hundred, maybe a few less." The magician responded._

 _Lionel and Dylan did a low five and hugged one another._

" _I love you so much," said Lionel. "Okay. See you later, big man."_

" _Ladies and gentlemen, Lionel Shrike!" An announcer called._

 _Dylan's father walks away, as his son watched him go._

" _Will he be able to hold his breath?" Thaddeus asked._

" _Will he be able to somehow escape the safe?"_

 _Dylan watched Lionel up top and waved._

 _He gets inside a green safe and the assistant closed it._

" _Three, two, one…" The crowd chanted._

 _The safe is tossed into the water._

 _Everyone cheered and applauded._

 _Dylan looks at his watch, counting down the seconds._

" _Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight…"_

 _Several minutes passed._

" _296…297, 298, 299, 300;" Dylan looks up, hoping to see his father surface._

 _However, there's no sign of him._

 _Puzzled, Dylan kept counting._

" _303, 304…"_

 _The audience started to get worried._

" _It's five minutes now," Thaddeus addressed._

" _And we have not seen or heard anything from Lionel Shrike yet,"_

" _Move!" Two paramedics rushed through._

" _Dad!" Dylan called._

 _Thaddeus turns away from the cameras and looked at Lionel's son._

 _Dylan ran down the steps._

" _Dad, Dad!"_

 _The guy in a puffy red jacket stops the child and started to pull him away._

" _Dad, Dad! Let go of me!"_

" _Dad!" Dylan shouted._

" _No! Dad!" Dylan's face twisted into an expression of sadness and pain._

 _Thaddeus watched the young boy being led away._

" _Dad! Let go!" Dylan screamed, tears forming._

" _Find him!"_

 _That day would haunt him for the rest of his life and from then on, he would be determined to avenge Lionel's death and get revenge for those who were responsible…_

 _Flashback ends,_

Dylan pulls a watch out, identical to his father's.

He turns on the light on and pulled a needle out.

Holding his breath, Dylan goes underwater and began to poke the needle in the wall, while moving it.

After what seemed like an eternity, Dylan finally breaks free and his body sinks to the bottom.

Outside the safe underwater, Daniel appears.

He pulls Dylan from the sandy bottom, towards the surface to safety.

Daniel drops Dylan on the ground.

"Dylan!" Merritt and Henley exclaimed.

"Dylan, come on buddy, breathe!" Jack persisted.

"Please be okay, Dylan!" Lolita pleaded.

"Dylan," said Merritt.

"Dylan?" Henley asks.

The magicians' leader started to cough out water.

"That's it, Dylan. Cough it up," Lolita coaxed.

"Dylan, come on!" Merritt insisted.

Dylan finally comes around.

"You're okay," Daniel said.

"Thank God," Lolita sighed in relief.

"You scared the hell out of us, man." Jack commented.

"Are you alright, bro?" Merritt questioned.

"Okay!"

Dylan starts to sit up straight.

"Thank you!" He panted.

"This is the least I could do," Daniel replied.

"No. There's a hell of a lot less you could've done," Dylan pointed out.

"There is no way we could've let you down," Henley added.

"You took a bullet for us, it was huge." Merritt said.

"You really did man," Jack said.

"I agree with Jack, we owe it to you." Lolita interjected.

"Thanks for pulling me out. Seriously," Dylan said to Daniel.

"Yeah," said the illusionist.

"You managed to get out," Henley said. "We did our own part,"

"Although, me and Lolita were standing on shore with Jack and Merritt;" The red head added.

"Danny jumped in and rescued you,"

"For real," Lolita piped up.

"Hey, you guys. Something's not right," Jack said, looking at the chip.

"What's wrong?" Daniel questioned.

"Come again?" Lolita asked.

Jack peeled the cover off and made an incredible discovery.

"It's fake," The mimic said.

"Say what?" Henley asked.

"It can't be!" Lolita exclaimed.

Daniel examines the chip. Sure enough, Jack was right.

 **A/N: Whew, what a lengthy chapter!**

 **Exciting chapter No. 2 completed. Don't worry, there's more thrilling chapters to come.**

 **Now, coming up, the Horsemen regroup at the magic shop and come up with a plan to defeat Walter, Arthur, and Alma.**

 **Until then, see you next time!**


	18. Regrouping

Author's Note: Here it is folks, new chapter! Let's go.

Chapter 18

The Horsemen and Dylan went back to Iong's.

"I know I had the stick," Henley insisted. "I had it in my hand, while we were in the lab, and placed it inside a case."

She came downstairs and joined the others.

"Plus, I handed it to Danny,"

"Right," Daniel agreed. "Which I then gave to Dylan,"

"Is there any chance you've possibly misplaced it at any point?" He inquired.

"No, I took it from you and then slipped it back in your coat, when I pushed you out;" Dylan replied.

"So, in other words, the invite to Macau and us stealing the chip was a trick?" Lolita asked.

"Yeah," said Daniel.

The honey blonde girl sighed.

"We're back to square one," She said as she rubbed her forehead.

Jack sat next to her and rubbed the contortionist's shoulders.

She gives him a small smile.

"Either way, we're left holding a sack full of nada;" Merritt said.

"Yeah, but they're gonna come after us if we do have something." Jack interjected.

"True, someone got the better of us," Henley agreed. "But we shouldn't let the fact that we have a sack full of nada stop us;"

"All that matters are that the six of us are here together,"

"Besides, we now know Walter will stop at nothing till he has that chip," The redhead continued.

"Only us know that he's alive,"

"Henley's right," Lolita said. "We're supposed to be heroes, we can't give up now. Look at how far we've come despite it all;"

"There's a quote," Daniel piped up. "It's actually by the magician that made me want to do this in the first place."

"It's… 'A magician's greatest power lies forever shrouded in his empty fist.'"

"'And the very idea that he can convince the world that he is, in fact, carrying with him a secret.'" Dylan finished.

"That's Lionel Shrike," said Daniel.

"Right," said Dylan.

"So, what are you saying?" Jack asked. "That we should pretend like we have something we don't?"

Dylan looked down at the Fool card.

"What is Walter's greatest fear?" He asks.

"Being seen," Merritt answered.

"What does the stick do?"

"It can unencode let alone anything," Henley said.

"A back door to a computer will open up anywhere," Lolita said.

"Including his," Jack added.

"Exactly," Lolita agreed.

Dylan placed the card on the table.

"Right, we not only make him think that we have it; but that we're going to use it to expose and destroy him." Daniel suggested.

"We need a plan, but we don't have time." Dylan said.

"We have each other and there are six of us," Daniel pointed out.

"Yeah, but we'll need supplies and resources," Henley broke in. "Maybe more than six people,"

"Do you really think you don't have help?" A voice asked.

The entertainers turned around to see Bu Bu, Li's grandmother and her grandson.

"Oh, she speaks English. Of course, yeah;" said Daniel.

"Do you know why the Fool is the most powerful card in the tarot?" Bu Bu asked, holding up the card.

"Not because the person who draws him is a fool;" She answered. "He's a fool because he's a clean slate, and therefore can become anything."

"You were chosen, all of you."

"Not because of who you are, but because of who you might become." Li interjected.

"When you say 'chosen'…are you part of the Eye?" Merritt asks.

"Yes, we are part of the Eye," Bu Bu replied.

"You've each doubted our existence, wondering if we indeed, we're watching."

Henley and Lolita exchanged glances.

"We are," The elderly woman continued. "We always have been,"

"This is the best magic shop in the world," Daniel commented.

"I'll say," said Lolita. "We ought to come here more often, if not definitely order from here,"

"You know what she's saying right?" Daniel asks Dylan.

"Yes," He answered.

"That now we have resources and help,"

"Thank you," Lionel Shrike's son said quietly.

"So, who's in?"

"I'm in," said Daniel.

"Me too," said Henley, joining the illusionist.

"Count me in," said Lolita, following the escape artist.

Jack nodded.

"Let's do this," He said.

Everyone raised their cups, feeling very confident and renewed.

 **A/N: All right people, in the next chapter the five Horsemen perform individual acts in London, England. And I have an idea of what Henley will do (Cheshire Cat grin).**

 **More soon, folks!**


	19. Performing in London

Author's Note: Hey there, folks I'm back!

I would like to thank NicoleR85 and The Individualist for the positive reviews. You guys are terrific!

So, let's get on with the brand-new chapter.

Chapter 19

Afterwards, Dylan recorded the Horsemen announcing they'll perform in London, England and the video was posted.

"Not long ago, we were tricked," Jack addressed. "I was exposed and brought back from the dead,"

"Therefore, we felt the need to do the same thing, to someone who's behind it." Henley said.

"Midnight, New Year's Eve London," Daniel stated.

"We will be performing a series of shows that all connect to our big finale. So, pay close attention to each trick."

"Join us for a spectacular evening filled with enchantment, wonder, and delight." Lolita said.

"So, leave your kiddies at home and get ready for a wild night;" Merritt advised.

"Because we too, will bring someone back from the dead."

"In front of the largest stage in the world…the actual world." Daniel concluded.

Back in New York, Natalie, Cowan and the rest of the FBI agents saw the video. They decided on traveling to London so they can be there to capture Dylan and the Horsemen.

Meanwhile, Walter had seen the video as well. Panicking, he sent someone to notify his father.

As of this moment; Walter, Alma, and Arthur are flying to London.

"These Horsemen are tricky, you know that?" Alma asks. "It's a trap,"

"Yeah," Walter agreed. "But the threat is real,"

"This card can back into any system on the planet, including ours." He pointed out.

"They have it, why wouldn't they use it to expose us?"

"Me, everything we've done;" Walter continued.

"Do you believe it's real, Miss Dray?" Arthur asks.

Walter shows Alma the video and she zooms in.

"Oui, it's real alright," Alma said.

"So, how do we stay ahead of them?" Walter questioned.

"We'll have to be in London by midnight, to say the least;" The Frenchwoman replied.

Evening came. Everyone in London, England were anticipating the Horsemen's latest show.

Dylan as usual, kept in touch with the Horsemen and gave them instructions.

Jack is the first to perform.

"Hello, hey!" Jack called.

The crowd greeted him with enthusiasm.

"My name's Jack Wilder," He introduced himself. "It feels good to be back,"

"All right, gather around. Indulge me," Jack suggested.

"I want to talk to you about something really quick."

"You all know Three Card Monte, also known as 'Find the Lady?'" The youngest Horseman asked.

"Trick performed by street hustlers all over the world. And why street hustlers?"

"Because as soon as you walk up to the table, you lose." Jack answered.

"Every time, let me demonstrate."

He throws an object at a curtain and it fell, revealing three life-sized cards: two jacks and a queen.

The crowd cheers.

"While we're at it, let's find ourselves a life-sized Queen." Jack suggested.

He walks through the audience.

"Ma'am would you mind being my Queen?"

A smiling brunette girl gets up.

"Don't worry. I promise you there's a 50 percent chance, you'll get her back after the show." Jack assured.

A couple of crowd members laughed.

"Head over there, thank you very much."

"All right. Let's find ourselves some Jacks to serve our Queen!" Jack declared.

 _Meanwhile,_

"How you're doing, London?" Lolita called.

"Come on over!"

Masses of people gathered to watch the blonde, as bright lights shined.

"This evening, I will do several of my contortionist acts and one magic act." Lolita addressed.

"So, are you ready folks?" She asked.

"Yes!" The crowd shouted.

"Then, let's get down to business!"

Taking off her leather jacket revealing a high-necked, black long bell-sleeved, off-the-shoulder blouse; Lolita stood on both toes, arms crossed in an 'X.'

People gasped in amazement.

Placing hands flat on the ground, Lolita tilts her body forward in a curve; left foot touching the head and right foot touching the top of left leg.

Bending body over backwards, the flexible girl kept her hands flat on the ground; and stood on tip toes with her head behind the butt.

More people oohed and ahhed.

 **Jack**

"Same rules apply as before," Jack said. "All you need to do is keep your eye on the Queen,"

"It's as simple as that," Jack added.

"Are you guys ready?" He asked.

"Yeah!" The audience responded.

 _Somewhere in London,_

"Hello, London!" Henley called, standing with a chair behind her.

The crowd grew excited as the light shined on the escape artist.

"Are you ready for this?" She asks.

"Now, what I'm going to do is put on this straitjacket and attempt to free myself." Henley explained.

"And for one little detail,"

Henley held up a pair of handcuffs with her index finger.

"Like I said before, a lady has to have handcuffs girls."

The red head sits down in the chair.

She puts the handcuffs on her ankles.

"Now, I'll need a volunteer to set the timer for one minute and five seconds;" Henley said as she shed her blazer and picked up the straitjacket.

Several hands raised up.

"You," Henley points at a dirty blond haired guy.

"What's your name?"

"Seth," The guy replied.

"Seth, come on up and set the timer." Henley invites him to come up as she put the straitjacket on.

Seth takes the timer and set it for one minute and five seconds.

Henley sat down and began to get free from the straitjacket.

 **Jack**

"Turn around, hide yourselves with the cards." Jack instructed the volunteers.

The volunteers did what they were told.

"And here we go, switch!"

The two life-sized cards switched.

"You guys still have your eye on her?" Jack questioned.

"You want me to go back and do it?"

"Okay, all right. I'm moving on and switch,"

Jack knocks on two cards and they switched.

"Where is she?"

"Down at the end? You sure?" He asks, gesturing to the first card.

"All right, can I get a drumroll from my man in the back?" The mimic asks.

The guy in the back bangs on the drum.

"Thank you very much," said Jack.

He knocks and the first card turns but no queen.

The second card turns and there's no queen.

At last, the final card turned and revealed the queen.

"There's my girl," Jack drawled.

"Not my girl, 100 percent your girl,"

"But just in this situation," Jack interjected.

 **Lolita**

With feet on the ground, Lolita stood on both elbows; her hands behind back, and chin resting on the ground.

She laid on the ground with both legs over the head, and her hands grabbed both ankles.

People continued to marvel at the honey blonde girl.

 **Henley**

The flame haired woman continued to struggle getting out of the straitjacket; while people grew anxious. She managed to rip it a bit.

Somewhere in London, it's raining.

Suddenly, Daniel pops up out of nowhere.

"OK, well I guess you found me!" Daniel announced as the audience cheered on.

"I have a confession to make. I've been told I have some control issues," He admitted.

"I've learned that it's really, really hard to control people, so I'm gonna try to control something that's a lot easier than people."

"I'm gonna try to control the weather," said Daniel.

The audience laughs a bit and cheered in response.

"Yeah, rain…it'd be a little difficult to make it rain, right?" He asks.

"That would be something that only God can do, right?"

"I'm not just gonna make it clear up. No, no, no;"

"I'm gonna actually make it stop,"

Using his illusionist skills, Daniel makes the rain pause and lets it pass by in slow motion.

"What about make it go up?" He questioned.

With his right hand, he makes the rain go up in the air and the crowd cheered.

 **Jack**

"Are you still with me?" The pickpocket asks.

"Watch the Queen on the left, let's do it turn around."

The cards turned front ways as Jack spins around and bangs on two cards.

"Switch!" He called.

The last two cards make the switch.

"Show me the lady, show me the lady!" Jack called.

"The end, end?" He questioned as he pointed at the first card?"

Jack walks over.

"You know what?" He asked.

"I'm actually starting to feel kind of bad," Jack knocks it down and there's no one behind it.

The crowd gasps.

"It's just because I can actually feel that guys are paying attention."

"It's just that, you know, it's unfortunate that it's the wrong kind of attention." Jack continued; as he knocks the last two cards down.

 **Lolita**

Lolita bends over backwards, her head goes between legs and her arms wrap around the legs.

Finally, she does a flip and the audience applauded as Lolita bowed.

"Thank you," said Lolita.

"And now for the magic act,"

She picks up a magic wand.

"See this wand right here?"

"This will stay rigid for me however, it'll break when someone touches it;" Lolita explained.

"Who'd like to volunteer?" The Louisiana native asks, as hands raised.

"You," Lolita points at a preteen girl. "What's your name?"

"Cecilia," The girl answered.

"Cecilia, what a nice name;" Lolita remarked.

"Okay, I'd like you to touch this wand. Don't be scared,"

Cecilia reached out and touched the wand. Low and behold, it breaks in half and falls.

The audience gasps in shock and wonder.

"Wow, would you look at that?" Lolita questioned.

"Don't worry Cecilia, you didn't do anything wrong." She assured.

Cecilia smiles.

"Now, let's see what happens when I try to break it,"

Lolita picks up the wand and puts it back together, she touches it but true to her word it stays rigid.

People stared in amazement.

 **Henley**

With the time still counting down, Henley quickly rips the straitjacket off and tossed it aside.

Picking up the key, she began to unlock the cuffs.

"Merritt, move into position;" Dylan instructed over the walkie talkie.

"Got it Dylan," Merritt replied.

"I'm on my way, I'll see you there;"

"Lolita, stand by, all right?" Dylan advised the blonde.

 **Atlas**

"Or what about just go, I don't know just go insane?" Daniel asks.

He makes the rain go backwards.

Meanwhile, Alma walks up to Merritt.

"Good evening, Monsieur McKinney;" She said.

Merritt turned around and did a double take.

"Wait a minute, weren't you that Interpol agent who interrogated us with Dylan?" He inquired.

"Oui," Alma replied. "What are you up to?"

Turns out, Walter had sent Alma to distract Merritt and to find out about the location for their show.

"Nowhere," The mentalist answered.

"Come on, what are you up to?" Alma repeated.

"Oh, let me guess East, Tower of London?" She asked

"Or is it Tower Bridge? Oh, I know it's The Thames!" Alma snaps her fingers, a devious smirk on her face.

Merritt could sense something was up with the platinum blonde.

"You know, I can tell you're up to no good and doing someone's dirty work;" He said.

Merritt walks away and Alma tries to follow, but bumps into a mysterious figure.

"Pardon moi, hobo," The Frenchwoman sneered.

Merritt notifies Dylan.

"Hey, Merritt. Oh, come on. Tell me you're kidding, how?" Dylan inquired.

"When?"

"All right, all right, I got it." Dylan sighs.

"Don't worry about it, I'll warn the others."

 **Lolita**

The honey blonde continued with the breakaway wand act.

"Isn't this incredible, folks?" She asks.

Lolita felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

"Hang tight, people."

"Hello?" Lolita answered.

"Lolita," said Dylan.

"What is it Dylan?"

"Wrap it up, meet me at the rendezvous point now,"

"Alright, I'm on it," Lolita agreed.

She hangs up, putting the phone back in her pocket.

"Sorry folks, time's up for me." Lolita addressed, as she put her leather jacket on and placed the wand inside.

"So, ta-ta for now!"

Picking up a teal cover sheet, Lolita spins around and went under.

A person picks up the sheet and Lolita is gone.

 **Atlas**

"That was me and the strobe lights and rain machines." Daniel explains.

"And I hope you guys were paying attention, because you're gonna need to know all of that for the final;" He advised.

Putting his hood on, Daniel leans back and fell into a puddle of water, leaving behind his dark hoodie.

 **Jack**

"So, how did I do it?" Jack asked. "Did I use a Barry Trap?"

"Maybe some switches or a few duplicates?" He added.

" _Jack, go now!_ "Dylan ordered.

"You know what, I hate to say it."

"You're gonna have to wait to find out, I know. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I love you all,"

Jack flicks all his cards out and disappeared in a flash, just as the FBI were approaching.

 **Henley**

"Now, that's what I'm talking about!" Henley shouted.

She had successfully unlocked the cuffs when the timer went off and the crowd cheered.

" _Henley, let's go!_ " Dylan commanded.

"Well, that's all for me!" Henley declared, slipping on her blazer.

"So long!"

With a snap of her fingers, Henley vanished and an endless supply of coins is produced from thin air. People eagerly grabbed for the coins.

 _To be continued…_

 **A/N: My, another lengthy chapter!**

 **Anyways, I hoped you liked Henley's escapist act. I just couldn't duplicate the piranha tank act, that would have been trite. So, I wanted to do something different, I did research on escapism and other acts seemed elaborate but I'll keep those in mind (wink). Also, I hoped you liked Lolita's magic act, my idea.**

 **Coming up, the Horsemen ride on motorcycles and get captured by Walter's men. Stay tuned!**


	20. Captured

Author's Note: All right, folks. The story's almost over, only four chapters left. But let's enjoy the story while we can.

Before I start, I'd like to thank homicide detective and the lady queen Bee for the follow. I'm glad you like the story.

Also, thank you to NicoleR85 and The Individualist for the reviews, you guys made my day.

So, read and enjoy yourselves!

Chapter 20

Daniel met up with Dylan and Jack.

"Again?" Daniel questioned. "How did we get found out again?"

"It's fine, it's fine," Dylan assured. "We'll just cut to the finale."

"Where's Merritt?" He asked.

"Fine, I don't know." Daniel replied.

"I'm here!" Merritt piped up.

"Where's Lolita and Henley?" Jack asked.

"Right here!" The girls answered in unison, as they rushed over.

"What on earth happened?" Henley asked.

"That blonde Interpol agent happened," Merritt responded once everybody got on motorcycles and put helmets on.

"Wait a minute, you mean Alma Dray?" Lolita asked.

The mentalist nodded.

"What in the Sam Hill is she doing here?" Lolita questioned.

"Don't worry about it, we just gotta get to the destination." Dylan advised.

"Lolita, you know how to ride it?" He asked.

The contortionist nodded.

"Yeah, I rode my aunt's Vespa a few times;" She responded.

"Henley?"

"I'm good, I definitely know how to ride it," Henley said.

"Let's go!" Jack declared.

He takes off.

"No, Jack;" Merritt said, but it was too late.

Jack rode straight ahead until two cars trailed him and one of the guys tried to shoot him.

"Shit!" Jack yelled.

The bullet missed him, but he fell off.

"Jack's down. We got to get him," said Dylan.

"Shot gun!" Lolita called.

She, Dylan, and Daniel start their engines and took off.

Several more of Walter's men get out and tried to shoot Jack, but missed.

The other three Horsemen caught up with Jack.

"Jack! Go, go!" Dylan hollered.

"There's the brake," Henley instructed Merritt.

"There's the gas, you got this;"

The red head took off.

"That's it?" Merritt asked.

Jack engaged himself in a fight with Walter's crew.

"Hey, ready?" Dylan asks Lolita and Daniel.

"Yeah!" They said.

Henley comes up to them and she gets on Daniel's bike. Lolita jumps on Dylan's bike.

"Yeah!" Dylan cheered as Henley's bike and Lolita's bike crashed into a car.

"Okay guys, I'm coming!" Merritt called.

He starts the engine and takes off.

"Whoa, jeez Louise!"

"I'm coming!"

Merritt felt nervous.

One guy shoots at Merritt, but missed.

However, he jumps over and fell on the ground, bumped into a car bumper.

"Get up! Come on!" The crew ordered, pointing their guns at Merritt.

"Okay," said the eldest Horseman.

"You got me, those things are really dangerous!"

The magicians and Dylan are handcuffed and escorted into the back of a truck.

Doors are shut behind them.

 **A/N: Okay, peeps coming up Dylan and the Horsemen find themselves face-to-face with Arthur, Alma, and Walter (Dun, dun, dun!). They're taken to Arthur's private plane and get thrown out in flight (Dun, dun, dun!).**

 **More soon!**


	21. The Horsemen's false demise

Author's Note: Here it is, peeps! The chapter you've been waiting for.

Thank you to NicoleR85 and The Individualist for the reviews, you guys are great.

So, in other words enjoy.

Chapter 21

Dylan and the Horsemen were now facing their former sponsor Arthur Tressler, ex-Interpol agent Alma Dray and Walter Mabry.

Arthur was a surprise, but Alma was mind blowing. Daniel, Henley, Jack and Lolita stared at Alma in shock. Merritt looked displeased and Dylan just sat there, glaring at the Frenchwoman. He was still pissed that she betrayed him _and_ tried to kill him.

"Bonjour, Horsemen," Alma greeted.

"Alma Dray," Lolita said in disbelief.

"Unbelievable," Daniel scoffed.

"How could you?" Henley demanded.

"Why continue dabbling in the Eye, after it cost me my job and try to get it back?" Alma questioned.

"So, nice to see you all again." Arthur began to say.

"But since we're such old friends, let's skip the formalities."

"One of you has something we require," Arthur continued.

"So, give it over," He said.

The six remained silent.

"Nothing at all?" Walter questioned. "Really?"

Alma makes a _tsk, tsk_ sound.

"Hmm, that's not good." She commented.

Dylan tries to get up, but the guard stops him.

"Sit down!"

The vehicle comes to a stop.

Two members of Walter's gang open the doors.

Alma gets out first.

"Let's go, let's go!" Walter ordered. "Hurry up and move them quickly before they can do anything."

A bright light shines on Arthur.

"Get those lights off me!" He snapped.

The Horsemen and Dylan are roughly escorted inside Arthur's private plane.

Alma is the last to go in. She sits across from Arthur.

The entertainers are shoved onto seats.

"Watch it!" Lolita snapped.

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yeah, take off immediately." Walter said into the phone and hangs up.

Alma exhales.

"I must say I never thought that I'd see this moment, but at least it has finally come." She remarked.

"What's happened to you?" Dylan demanded. "You're not the Alma I remember, what ever happened to having faith?"

"You and your Horsemen have been nothing but trouble," Alma retorted. "I lost my faith in the Eye after I got fired. At this point, it's no longer the luxury I have."

"You know, you make it almost too easy?" Walter asks, facing the group.

"I mean, even your hilarious attempts to make yourselves unpredictable; just follow the same pattern each time."

"Set up, set up, set up," He continued.

Arthur's son gasps mockingly.

"Big reveal,"

"Which tonight was going to be the stroke of midnight," Walter said to Daniel. "Middle of the Thames? Tell me if I'm warm,"

Daniel just kept quiet.

Walter exhaled.

"Well, there will be a big reveal, and it will come now." He informed.

"The stick, dear boy," Arthur said to Dylan.

"No," said Dylan.

"Fine," said Walter.

"Start with these two," He gestured to Lolita and Henley.

The guards rushed over to the girls and grabbed them. They pointed weapons at them as Henley and Lolita screamed in fright.

Merritt's eyes grew wide in fear.

Jack gets up and tried to save them, but is held back.

Dylan gets pushed back.

"Give it to him," He said to Daniel.

"Just do it, Danny." Henley persuaded.

"Please!" Lolita begged.

"Just give it to him," said Dylan.

"Danny, come on;" Jack insisted.

Daniel reluctantly flicks the case out and gives it to Walter.

Walter opens the case, revealing the card.

"We'll have a closer look," He goes over to the computer and inserts it.

"Okay, I owe you an apology." Dylan began to say.

"Leader, you should have planned an escape, okay?" Daniel retorted.

"This is the both of us," Dylan said.

"Okay, it's the both of us," Daniel said.

"Guys, come on!" Merritt interjected.

"Come on, stop!" Jack insisted.

"You, to save your little girlfriend!" Daniel spat.

"To save my…"

"He had a knife to Lolita's head!" Jack yelled. "And Henley's too!"

"Henley and I are both Horsemen, you prick!" Lolita shouted angrily.

"Have you lost track of that?" Henley demanded.

"All right, you know what?" The illusionist shot back. "This is not the time!"

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Lolita asked Merritt.

"Look, they're not gonna get blood all over the seats." Merritt replied with a hint of sharpness.

"Right," said Dylan.

"They're probably gonna throw us out of the plane." Merritt said.

"Are you serious?" Lolita asked.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Walter said. "But I just to have to say congratulations."

Alma golf clapped mockingly.

"And thank you! It's real,"

"Huh?" Henley asked.

"Say it ain't so!" Lolita exclaimed.

Merritt's eyes got wide.

"Bring them through," Walter instructed his crew.

"Did you say it's real?" Daniel questioned. "What is he talking about?"

The Horsemen get pulled out of their seats.

"Well done, my boy." Arthur said to his son.

He pulls out the champagne bottle from a bucket.

"Cote Du Marisule champagne," Arthur stated. "It's the most expensive bottle on Earth,"

"$1.2 million," He added. "And I saved it just for this occasion."

"Honestly, same bottle, Liquor Shack, 700 K." Merritt commented.

"Hey, you two got what you wanted," Dylan said curtly to Walter and Alma.

"So, does this mean you're letting us go?"

"Knowing what you know about us?" The business tycoon asked. "No,"

"You sure?" Dylan asks.

"Miss Dray, what shall we do?" Walter asks.

"I say we toss them out," Alma answered.

"And now, I'm really going to enjoy watching all of you fall to your deaths;"

"But Alma, you believed in us;" Lolita broke in. "You believed our magic is real,"

"No, you just don't get it." Alma snapped. "I don't believe in magic anymore, all that matters are that I'm back at Interpol."

She pressed a button and the door opens.

The six grew frightened as air from outside started to come in

"Get your last words in quickly, everybody!" Walter suggested.

Walter's men started to lead the performers towards the exit.

"Farewell!"

Henley and Lolita screamed in horror.

"Wait!" Merritt shouted. "I just want to say…I'm leaving with the right family."

"I love you guys!

"Bon voyage, Monsieur McKinney!" Alma sneered.

Merritt gets thrown out.

"No!" Lolita screamed.

"Merritt!" Henley cried.

Dylan is pushed forward.

"It has been a pleasure knowing you," Alma smirked. "Au revoir!"

The ex-FBI agent gets tossed out.

"Dylan!" Daniel, Henley, Lolita, and Jack shouted.

"Get your hands off me!" The honey blonde girl yelled as the men grab her next.

"Jack! Henley! Danny! Help!"

"Goodbye, Mademoiselle Hart," Alma said. "Toss her out!"

Lolita gets thrown out.

"NO!" Daniel and Henley yelled.

"Lolita!" Jack screamed.

"Hurry up and shut the door!" Arthur commanded. "It's getting cold in here!"

"You're next, Mademoiselle Reeves!"

Henley is brought forward, kicking her feet.

"Danny! Jack!"

"Henley! No!" Daniel and Jack screamed.

The escape artist is thrown out.

Jack struggled.

"You can join your sweetheart Lolita, so long!" Alma taunted.

Walter waves as the pickpocket is tossed out.

"No, no, no!" Daniel pleaded.

"Bye-bye, Monsieur Atlas!" Alma jeered.

At last, Daniel is thrown out.

The door closes.

Alma walks over, joining the father and son.

She sits next to Walter.

They raised their champagne glasses.

"Cheers!" Arthur declared. "Well done, my boy."

Walter smiled.

"And as for you Miss Dray, you'll be on your way to get your job back." Arthur said.

"Thank you, monsieur," Alma said, smiling.

The villains began to drink the champagne.

However, they spit it out.

"This tastes funny," Alma remarked.

"No, is it supposed to taste like that?" Walter questioned.

"No, it is not," Arthur answered.

They set their glasses down.

The older Englishman picked up the bottle.

He peeled the label back, to reveal the Fool tarot card.

Arthur hands the bottle to Walter.

The platinum blonde glanced at it.

"The Fool?" She asked, puzzled.

The liquid turns green and the lights go out.

"What the hell is going on?" Walter asked.

The engines stop and the faces of the six Horsemen appear outside the window, flashing cheeky grins.

"Okay, come pick them up!" Dylan called.

Alma grew wide eyed.

"Come on," Dylan advised.

"Come on out," said Merritt

"Join us," said Lolita.

Walter gets up.

 _To be continued…_

 **A/N: Boy, what a long chapter. Hope you enjoyed the excitement and suspense! Coming up, Arthur, Walter, and Alma's crimes are exposed and get arrested; while the six Horsemen triumph. Stay tuned, only three chapters left!**


	22. Triumph

Author's Note: I'm back, peeps!

Again, I'd like to thank NicoleR85 and The Individualist for the reviews. You guys are terrific. Enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter 22

Outside the plane, the six Horsemen members hugged one another.

"Ladies and gentlemen…the Horsemen!" An announcer declared.

Walls around the plane fell to reveal a large audience.

Cheers erupted.

On a widescreen TV, images of the group appeared.

Walter, Arthur, and Alma appeared; stunned.

The guards stayed trapped inside.

"No, you should feel pretty good about yourself man." Daniel addressed Walter.

"You predicted it correctly. The Thames, stroke of midnight;"

"New Year's Eve, Happy New Year!" Daniel declared.

The trio stepped forward, while the Horsemen grinned.

"Wow, thank you very much, London!" Daniel shouted.

"We would like to acknowledge not just our old friend, Arthur Tressler. But his young and brilliant son Walter Mabry."

The audience booed in response.

"Who has performed one of the greatest feats of illusion even we have seen. He has amazingly, brought himself back from the dead!" Daniel continued.

The audience laughs.

"And let's not forget another old friend of ours, Miss Alma Dray." Henley interjected.

"A former Interpol agent who has decided to work for Tressler and his son as part of a revenge scheme." Lolita added.

More boos erupted.

"But before he did that, he revealed someone." Merritt pointed out.

"And we think it's only right to give him a proper introduction."

"He is our friend and he is our leader, Dylan Shrike!" Daniel announced.

Cheers and applause erupted.

"Get over here!"

"Yeah!"

"Join us, Dylan!" Lolita called.

Dylan steps forward.

"So, normally only the magician, his assistant, and a few trusted stage hands know the secret of a trick." He addressed.

"But tonight, however in this effect, all of you people around the Thames here. And since we're streaming live, everyone around the world already knows everything."

"And only these fellows here are the ones left in the dark." Dylan gestures to Alma, Arthur, and Walter who wore expressions of defeat and embarrassment.

"So, let's see how closely you were watching our shows."

"Remember when we were playing 'Find the Lady', and I said that we used a Barry Trap. Some classic switches and a few duplicates?" Jack questioned.

"Well, that's how we switched the driver of the truck."

 _Li exits a building. He punches the driver and placed him in a cart. Li gets inside._

"Which leads us to the duplicate hangar where we used your need to rush, and your fear of being seen let you do the work for us." Jack continued.

"Now, about that airplane;" Lolita said.

"Want to know how we got it to fly?" Henley asks.

"Well, we used fans and lights, and rain machines." Daniel piped up.

 _Turns out, the airplane never took off._

 _Henley landed next to Lolita outside the plane. They shared Cheshire cat-like grins with one another before Jack came out._

"Obviously, all of this was reliant on us getting caught." Jack broke in.

"But we needed to make sure that you would do exactly what we needed to do once you did catch us."

"It's all about blind spots," Merritt stated.

"And…surprises," He gestures to Jack who grinned.

 _Merritt tossed Alma aside and walks away._

 _She bumped into a mysterious figure._

" _Pardon moi, hobo," Alma sneered._

 _Jack turns around._

" _Why don't you watch the watch I'm wearing, the where of where you're watching, and sleep!"_

 _He pulled the blonde woman to his right shoulder, hypnotizing her._

" _It's going to be your idea to throw the Horsemen out of the plane."_

"Basically, we showed them everything;" Jack continued.

"How you convinced us to steal the very thing that is in your pocket right now;"

Walter stuck his hand inside his coat pocket.

"Whoops,"

With a flick of his wrist, Daniel held up the chip.

"You know, this thing here which you said you could use to adjust markets, manipulative governments and spy on whomever you choose." Merritt informed.

"Plus, it was mentioned the public could be controlled outside the grid." Henley said.

"These three destroy people's lives," Dylan added.

"Spying on the world, robbing you of your privacy."

"And they do that by hiding in the dark. So, in the Horsemen tradition, we're here to expose them. Tonight, they, like all of us are finally stepping into the light." Dylan concluded.

More cheers erupted.

"Thank you everybody!" Daniel shouted.

"We are the Horsemen and we will back very soon!"

The entertainers shared a group hug with one another, grinning.

"Five, four, three, two, one!" The audience chanted.

Fireworks exploded in the sky as Big Ben chimed midnight, signaling the beginning of a new year.

Lolita and Jack shared an intimate kiss.

"Happy New Year baby," said Lolita.

"Happy New Year to you too, darling." Jack said.

"Okay, you two turtle doves," Henley said with an amused smile.

"Hey, we're on the clock," Daniel said.

"Get a move on," said Merritt.

They disappeared right before Natalie, Cowan, and the FBI showed up.

Cowan and the authorities went to arrest Alma, Walter, and Arthur.

"Take your hands off me, I'm a lady!" Alma cried.

"Dad, I promise you I will fix this," Walter persuaded his father.

"You can't, stop calling me dad," Arthur replied.

"There were so many women, I have no idea whose bastard you are."

"What?" Walter asked in disbelief.

Just as Dylan was walking away to catch up with the rest of the Horsemen, Natalie stops him.

"Rhodes, hold it right there! Do not move!" She commanded, pointing her gun.

Dylan stops and turned to face his former boss.

"This contains everything," He explained.

"Not just Walter and Tressler, but all their dealings. I'm sure Alma will be more than happy to explain. All their contacts, the entire network."

"And why on Earth would I believe you?" Natalie demanded.

"I told you. I'm the same man I've always been." Dylan replied.

Natalie hesitates and then answered.

"Ten minutes,"

Dylan tossed the device to her.

"Now, you're playing the long game."

The brunette looked up to see Dylan gone.

She looks around, but he's nowhere to be found.

 **A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **In the next chapter, the Horsemen go to the Greenwich Observatory and there will be a big surprise (which I'm going to keep hush, hush about it).**

 **Until then, see you next time! Only two chapters left, the end is near my friends.**


	23. A Shocking Discovery

Author's Note: Here it is, folks. The new chapter.

I know I updated yesterday, but I figured if I posted a new chapter today that'll give me time to work on the last chapter, type it up and post it before I go back to school in September (a week after Labor Day).

Again, thank you to NicoleR85 and The Individualist, your reviews made my day.

So, enjoy!

Chapter 23

The very next day, after their triumphant show in London, the six Horsemen are taken to the Greenwich Observatory.

The vehicle pulls up in front of the building and the group gets out.

Jack puts his arm around Lolita and they walked. Daniel and Henley held hands, being cordial as ever.

Li comes right out.

"Hey, guys." He greeted.

"Hey!"

"Hello," said Lolita.

"Good to see you all," Li said.

"Good to see you, Li."

Li hugs Merritt.

"Come on in,"

They go inside.

"Good morning, welcome." Bu Bu greeted.

"I'm proud of you. All of you,"

"I have a lot to show you. Come," She leads the magicians to a different corner.

Dylan, however, doesn't follow.

Instead, he goes into a room.

"Dad," Dylan said quietly, looking at a framed photo of his father.

He looks around the room, feeling a pang of sadness.

Spotting a photo of Thaddeus Bradley and Lionel Shrike, Dylan picks it up.

"Yes," A voice said.

Dylan turns around to see Thaddeus.

"Your father and I were partners," Thaddeus explained.

"Our act was that of rivals. I was the hard-eyed realist. He was the dreamy eyed idealist. We thought it was the perfect misdirect,"

Dylan looked at the debunker, confused.

"Yes, in public I did goad him." Thaddeus admitted. "The only thing we didn't count on was it going so wrong."

"Why?" Dylan asks. "Why didn't you ever say anything to me?"

"I don't know," Thaddeus replied. "Give it a name,"

"Shame, guilt, regret."

 _Meanwhile,_

"Hey guys, you might want to come look at this." Daniel suggested.

"What is it Danny?" Henley asked, walking over.

Jack, Lolita, and Merritt followed.

"Look,"

They looked at surveillance photos.

 _Back in the room,_

"I put you in jail man," said Dylan. "Why didn't you say something then?"

"Well, you know I was going to." Thaddeus answered.

"But then, you were so quick to show your personal motivations that…well, quite frankly it spoiled the trick for me."

"I showed my weakness," Dylan said.

"Well, it showed you weren't ready." Thaddeus pointed out.

"But when you came back to my cell, you had let go of your 30-year vendetta against me…for your Horsemen."

"And I said to myself, 'That's Lionel's boy.'" Thaddeus proceeded.

The five Horsemen looked up to see sightings of them as well as security photos from the day they had to steal the chip.

"I knew it was my job to see to it that he became the magician he was born to be."

"All that was left then was…"

"For me to hit bottom," Dylan finished.

"So, the safe, my father's wristwatch, that was all you?" He inquired.

Thaddeus nodded.

"Walter and Tressler, were they in on it too?" Lionel's son questioned.

Jack, Merritt, Henley and Lolita glanced at the video of Arthur, Walter, and Alma getting arrested.

Both girls smirked.

"Oh, we knew Walter was in hiding." Thaddeus said.

"The Octa show was a set up to expose him to the public."

"As for your former ally Alma Dray, she was just icing on top of a cake in their scheme." Thaddeus added.

The quintet looked at the miniature replica of their resurface comeback show at Octa. Pictures were spread out.

Lolita smiled to herself, looking back on that fateful day. Even though the show went awry, it was the beginning of a new adventure.

"And you were right about the Horsemen. They needed to learn to work together like a single organism." Thaddeus commented.

Henley, Merritt, and Lolita saw the replica of Arthur's plane that used was used in their trick and grinned.

Suddenly, the red-haired escape artist looked up to see a familiar figure.

She nudged the blonde contortionist.

Soon, Lolita, Merritt, Daniel and Jack looked up.

"Now I know why you look so familiar," Dean said.

"You're the Horsemen, aren't you?"

The entertainers stared.

Dean winks at them and smiled. He walks away.

"Okay," said Daniel.

"I did not see that one coming," Lolita remarked.

"But that can't be what all this is about," Dylan pointed out.

"You know, the best tricks work on many levels." Thaddeus informed, sitting down next to him.

"And the deepest one, for me at least, is this moment right here."

Dylan nodded. He looked down at the picture of his father and Thaddeus.

"I'm sorry Dylan," The debunker apologized. "I miss your father,"

"Thirty years is a long time to drag something, isn't it?" Dylan asks.

"Yes, it is," Thaddeus replied.

The Horsemen leader wiped tears from his eyes.

He smiles at Thaddeus.

"So, now what?"

"Now, I'm about out of moves." Thaddeus confessed.

"Oh…"

"And I'm tired,"

"Come on, you're the one who said that you believe that this road led to the great wizard behind the curtain." Dylan persuaded.

"I did," Thaddeus said.

"And that you'd finally get to look him in the eyes," Dylan interjected.

"I am," said Thaddeus.

Dylan looks confused as Thaddeus chuckled.

"It's your game now," He said, getting up. "You play it however you see fit."

"My suggestion however, is that you find yourself a successor." Thaddeus advised.

Daniel walks in.

"Hi. Okay so…"

"Well, obviously, we have a few questions. Right?" He asks, as the rest of the Horsemen entered.

"Uh…by a 'few', I think he means, like five million." Merritt clarified.

"Well, good luck to you all." Thaddeus said.

"Seriously?" Henley asked in disbelief.

"Oh, come now sir," Lolita said.

"Okay. See that's not fair," Daniel commented.

"Come on," Jack insisted.

"That's not right," Merritt remarked.

"Oh, by the way…" Thaddeus began to say.

The six turned to face him.

"Pay no attention to the curtain," He said.

"Don't listen to him, if I were you." A voice suddenly said.

The Horsemen whipped around at the voice.

The curtain pulls back a bit and a person steps out.

It's none other than Lionel Shrike.

"Hello son," Lionel said.

"Dad?" Dylan asked, wide eyed.

 _To be continued…_

 **A/N: And that's the big surprise!**

 **I personally felt the ending of the second movie would have been better if Lionel Shrike had stepped out from the curtain, revealing himself alive. Especially since Alma mentioned in the first movie that the safe was never recovered. So, therefore that's a possibility he could have survived.**

 **I must say I'm anxious to post to this chapter, but I'm just going to follow my instincts.**

 **Do leave a review, no flames please! Only one chapter left and the story's finished.**


	24. An Eye for an eye

Author's Note: Here it is, folks. The last chapter.

Before I start, I like to thank NicoleR85 and The Individualist for the reviews. I'm glad you liked the previous chapter.

Also, thank you to lunersheza for adding my NYSM stories to Community, I'm pleased you like my stories.

In other words, enjoy!

Chapter 24

The five Horsemen stared at Lionel Shrike in shock. They did not expect him to come out from the curtain, let alone still be alive.

Lionel looked a bit the same as he did thirty years ago, just a little bit older.

"Inconceivable!" Lolita exclaimed.

"No way," Jack said, wide eyed.

"Now, that I didn't see it coming." Merritt said.

"Impossible!" Daniel said, incredulous.

"You got to be kidding me," Henley said, speechless.

"Hello, Horsemen," said Lionel.

"It's nice to meet all of you. I've heard great things about you,"

He shook hands with Merritt, Daniel, and Jack.

"Ladies,"

"Please tell me that you're you and we're not seeing a ghost." Lolita said.

Dylan's father chuckled.

"It is me, and for that I'll take it as a compliment." Lionel shook Lolita's hand and then Henley's.

He turned to look at Dylan who was rather fuming.

"Dylan," Lionel began to say.

"I can't believe you, Dad!" Dylan spat angrily.

"I can't…I can't even look at you!"

"Son," Lionel said.

"How could you do that to me?" Dylan yelled. "Everyone believed you to be dead and now 30 years later, you come back from the dead?!"

"Uh, I think we'll leave you two alone." Merritt said.

He and the others excused himself, going out through a door (behind the curtain). They close it behind them.

There's a moment of silence before Lionel breaks it.

"Dylan, I'm sorry for the grief and pain I caused you." He said.

"After I finally freed myself from the safe, and I resurfaced elsewhere; I looked everywhere for you. But by then, you were gone."

Dylan exhaled sharply.

"You have no idea what I been through," He said curtly.

"I thought you were _dead_ , Dad. I had to live with that nightmare every single day for the rest of my life. It's enough I already lost Mom,"

The dark-haired man glanced at Thaddeus, who had been standing there- watching him and the Horsemen react to Lionel.

"All this time you knew my father survived, he probably bribed you."

Thaddeus sighed.

"When I found myself face-to-face with your father, he convinced me not to tell anyone and keep tabs on you." He admitted.

"Although, I must say I was surprised to see him. And I wondered how he got out; I would've said anything but I kept my end of the bargain."

"Yet, you lied to my face the whole time." Dylan snapped.

 _Meanwhile,_

"Man, I can't believe Lionel Shrike's alive," Jack commented.

"I know, I don't believe this." Henley said.

"For crying out loud, what next?" Lolita asks.

"How is that even possible?" Daniel questioned.

"Beats me," said Merritt.

 _Back in the room,_

"I suggest you make your father a successor," Thaddeus advised.

"Please, Dylan. Give me another chance," Lionel said.

"A chance to reconnect with you, make amends."

Dylan stared at him coldly.

"This is a lot for me to process," He said.

Without saying another word, Dylan leaves the room.

Lionel sighs, lowering his head.

"Give him time, Lionel. He'll come around," Thaddeus said.

The magician debunker walks away.

Dylan gets caught up with the Horsemen.

"Are you okay?" Lolita asked.

"No, not really," Dylan answered.

"Do you think you'll ever reconcile with your father?" Henley asked.

"I don't know Henley," Dylan answered. "But, let's just go,"

The six look down to see a spiraling staircase. As they walked, the spiral forms to resemble a shape of an eye.

" _Seeing is believing, but is it truth?" Thaddeus's voice asked._

" _Depends on your point of view. Are you listening Horsemen?"_

" _When you emerge, and you will," Thaddeus continued._

" _I will be there waiting. Because mark my words, you will get what's coming to you in ways you can't expect. But very much deserve, because one thing I believe in is an eye for an eye."_

The End.

 **A/N: Wow, The Return of the Fab Five is officially finished, finished! I must say I enjoyed writing the story. I didn't want to sugar coat Dylan's reaction to his father, I needed some drama.**

 **I know you're sad the story's over, but don't worry my loyal readers I have plans for future Now You See Me stories.**

 **I read online that a third Now You See Me movie is in the works. Lizzy Caplan will reprise her role as Lula May and Benedict Cumberbatch is in talks to appear. Also, Isla Fisher will be back as Henley (I'm sure that's accurate, but don't worry Henley will still be part of the Horsemen; same goes for Lolita). So, yes, I will do a third story.**

 **Plus, I will do a prequel to my first NYSM fan fic as a backstory on my OC; titled "Lolita."**

 **The third movie's set to release in 2019, it will be a while but it'll give me time to write "Lolita", update my other stories and put out new stories.**

 **I don't know if Melanie Laurent the actress who played Alma Dray (in the first installment) will be back, depending on how the third movie pans out I might add her to the story (we'll have to see). And as for Lionel Shrike, I don't know if they'll reveal he's alive in the next one. But, he'll be in my story. Lionel will guide Dylan and the Horsemen as their new successor- after he and Dylan reconcile.**

 **First and foremost, I thank God for giving me the gift and strength to write this amazing story.**

 **Once again thank you to NicoleR85, The Individualist, and everyone who reviewed, you're all awesome! And for those who favorited and followed, thank you for your support.**

 **I hope you stayed safe during the storm.**

 **I'm AvidMovieFan16, thanks for reading!**


End file.
